


［譯］實戰經驗 |Practical Experience

by betty302



Series: 實戰經驗 |Practical Experience [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, dating lessons, flesh collectors are so damn evil, kurta eyes, post York Shin, pre Chairman Election, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 旋律amazing(灑花), 諾斯拉家族保鑣們的日常, 雷歐力搭訕教學(誤)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty302/pseuds/betty302
Summary: 全章節簡介：為了參加一場只有人體收藏家可以出席的宴會，更了解這些人裡邊的世界，酷拉皮卡同意假裝與妮翁．諾斯拉約會。但他的經驗欠乏讓妮翁懊惱，並危及他們偽裝的可信性。依旋律的建議，酷拉皮卡求助雷歐力教他如何約會。然而，隨著雷歐力課程的進行，他與酷拉皮卡都意識到自身的感覺已逾越了他們所假裝的關係……





	1. 高速道路通往危險動物園

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practical Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822413) by [patxaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patxaran/pseuds/patxaran). 



> Translator’s note: I’d like to extend my sincere gratitude to patxaran, the original author, for bringing such a great story to life and permitting me to translate this into Chinese to share with you guys. ;)
> 
> ［譯註］  
> 本文為Hunter X Hunter雷酷同人〈Practical Experience〉之翻譯作品，特此感謝原作者patxaran給予翻譯授權。
> 
> 作者patxaran前言：  
> 感謝各位水水們的閱讀，這不斷提醒了我，我的作品並不是全然的垃圾。任何誤字都是我的錯，常會回頭去修改，儘管在我原來的版本已檢查過了。  
> 這是一篇雷酷中心的文，承續我之前的作品”拯救約會(Save the Date)”。  
> 最後：因為我無可救藥的熱愛腦補設定及同人理論，所以常透過同人小說反映這些主題要素。在這作品中，除浪漫部分外，主要聚焦於有關人體收藏的大量內容，和酷拉皮卡在諾斯拉家族地位的提升，並探討獵人的本質。同時，也對酷拉皮卡在原著黑暗大陸篇為什麼會變成那樣的傢伙做了充分解釋，基於一些理由，我想遵從這樣的設定。（就像念，如果對自己設些限制，可以讓作品更厲害？．．哈哈，不知道，我只是個愛遵從一堆規則的同好。）  
> 有任何問題或意見，請直接留言，我會回覆的。比起在章節末加上註解，我更傾向直接在留言下方回覆。  
> 不論如何，最重要的就是好好享受這篇文，我希望它能帶來些樂趣，感謝您的閱讀。

這是世界上最非法的動物園。酷拉皮卡常在黑社會圈聽它被提起，不是因為它令人驚愕而印象深刻的可疑來路變種樣本，而是因為它提供慷慨大方的折扣通行券給老練的黑幫成員和他們”生物學上”的家族。妮翁．諾斯拉已計畫了數個月要參觀這動物園，但在失去那賺錢的占卜能力後，她的個人旅遊預算相當吃緊。她原先得等待一整年才有辦法踏足夢想中聲名狼藉的動物園，直到一位前客戶到來，向妮翁為他帶來的迅速致富表達謝意，給了這女孩一張12個月的通行證，並得以攜伴三位貴賓。只一會兒，妮翁便清出行程、打包好行李，帶上她最資深的三位保鑣出發了。

從他們抵達的那一刻起，酷拉皮卡就感到侷促不快。正值淡季，人群稀少且往往沒半個人。時常像是只有他們四個，伴著這群世界上最危險、最有危害性的動物們，牠們被關在一起，蒼白的冬日陽光懶洋洋地穿過玻璃圓頂的屋頂，沒有遺漏地灑落下來。這動物園是驚人地龐大，它座落在一個荒僻的孤島，只能從一個隱匿於人造巖窟中的入口進入。最主要而容納多數大型動物的地方被建置在一個死火山的火山口，並用鏡像玻璃覆蓋著，以防止它的非法樣貌於上空中被偵測到。於地圖上，這地點是些政府機關的研究設施，但由於它地處偏遠，沒人在意去探究其真實性。

酷拉皮卡沒花時間來表示憤慨，儘管他的確是。在最初的最初，他發現整體的規畫配置存著巨大的維安風險，他不贊同這裏沒任何緊急出口，也不認同那許多籠子的品質狀況。不知為何，世上的觀點已決定了非法企業們必須也是很不安全的，而這間動物園也不例外。在諾斯拉家族的遊艇靠岸停泊前，他們已被要求簽署一疊在任何成員受傷或死亡時的動物園免責文件。儘管如此，妮翁仍測試著她的維安底限。在許多情況，酷拉皮卡必須技巧性的牽引妮翁遠離鏽蝕的柵欄、破裂的玻璃板，那些事物有著令人堪慮的修繕工藝水平。每件事物都預示著不祥，而每當妮翁嚷著”快放開我！”、”不要這麼讓人心煩，怪人！”，他都有意地忽視。

酷拉皮卡不打算停止，他的工作沒有”停止”這個項目。

然而，今天肯定是妮翁的”幸運”日，一個新的動物樣本剛好在這早上被運到動物園。當一聽到這消息，她停止對那些尻面海豹嘟嘴吐舌(牠們不是真長了屁股在臉上，酷拉皮卡提醒她，那是個誤稱，牠們只是有著特別肥潤的下巴。)，並堅持眾人一起過去看看。酷拉皮卡不情願地同意，這些海豹是無害而溫和的，對他而言，牠們除了長得怪外，不構成什麼威脅。然而，妮翁作為他的委託人，因著他非本意的高超護衛技能，總是毫無畏懼。她的保鑣們能夠保護好她。她對他們的信任是無庸置疑的。不管她走到哪兒，酷拉皮卡總立在她的肩側，他嘆氣、調整著鎖鏈的配置，像是跟隨她一同踏入地獄深處般，以沉著威嚴的副官步調，跟上她興奮而女孩子氣的蹦蹦跳跳。

“怎麼回事？”妮翁微微顰眉失望地問。他們花了十分鐘從尻面海豹那邊走過來，但那隻新的、神秘的動物卻像是躲起來了。

“我無法確定。”酷拉皮卡皺眉，他瞇眼穿過柵欄，打量陰影下的圍欄。除了人造小河汨汨而流外，無所動靜。沿河岸種植了灰色和奶油色花草，讓沉悶的岸邊看來更柔和、夢幻，彷彿被薄薄的雲彩繚繞著。“也許現在還是調整期，他們還沒把牠放出來？或者，牠生病了，被帶去給獸醫治療？引進新動物是個過程，有時可能會延遲，取決於樣本的敏感程度。”

“但動物園管理員說了，牠在這裡的。”妮翁說，一如往常地，沒聽進酷拉皮卡說的任何話。“牠去了哪？也許我們用些東西來敲打柵欄，牠就會醒來，然後我們就可以看到牠是什麼了。”

“我不會讓你這麼做的，”當妮翁四處尋找一根棍子或一塊大石頭時，酷拉皮卡說。“你不知道籠子裡有什麼。他們還沒放上說明板。你無法知道你可能會刺激到什麼樣的動物。”

“我無法知道牠是什麼樣的生物，假如牠不出來的話。”妮翁說，“但如果你認為這很危險，你和凜仙可以幫我敲打柵欄。旋律，讓他們借你的長笛吧。”

酷拉皮卡來回看向凜仙和旋律，他的保鏢同事們。他們聳聳肩，有些苦笑地回望。沉重地嘆了口氣，酷拉皮卡宣布不需要長笛，然後拿來一把掃帚和簸箕，它們立在附近的一個籠子旁，被遺忘了。他把簸箕遞給凜仙，他們一起走向圍欄。

“出來，怪獸！”妮翁大喊著，當酷拉皮卡和凜仙用掃帚和簸箕的手柄戳著籬笆的鐵鍊嘎嘎響時。“你在哪？出來，出來，出來！”

雖然他先前對此感到憂慮，但現下酷拉皮卡卻有些慶幸周圍沒人目睹自己身為一名職業獵人卻降低了自己的格調，因為他被迫拖出一頭可憐的隱藏野獸，只因為牠沒有自討苦吃的來娛樂他老闆被寵壞的女兒。

“你們是獵人，我以為你們會和動物相處得很好。”妮翁惱怒地說，像是讀了酷拉皮卡心裡的話。酷拉皮卡極力忍住不去提醒她，實際上，獵人和動物相處得好是因為他們很理解動物。他已列舉了許多很好的理由，說明為什麼一隻動物在剛剛抵達新家時可能不露面，那就是他在這種情況下對動物的能力。身為獵人並不意味著他可以用自己的思想來控制這動物，並強迫牠去做些牠不想做的事。

當妮翁正打算讓酷拉皮卡進入籠中找尋未知動物、讓他自己置身危險時，一個巨大、渾厚如銅管樂器的聲音，從一個挖鑿入懸崖狀後壁的棲息地隔間裡響起。

“能停止那該死的吵鬧聲嗎？”一個聲音大吼。凜仙驚訝地扔下簸箕。“就不能讓一隻生物好好在這兒睡一覺嗎？我已經暈船三天了。”

從籠子後面出現了一隻異常美麗的野獸，有著人形上身與鴨的雙足。當牠向圍欄走來的時候，酷拉皮卡後退一步，伸出一隻手護在妮翁面前，同時把另隻手中的掃帚像劍一樣揮舞著。終於露面的野獸是一頭鶩足人型獸，優雅地在流淌的小溪邊跳動著，踩踏過相形失色的花朵們。妮翁為這迷人的優雅動作倒抽一口氣。幸運的是，芭蕉沒有一同參與這趟旅程，以詩歌頌揚那鶩足人型獸的精微姿態，只會讓他和他的能力變得毫無用處，讓他永遠無法成為一名“職業獵人”。

旋律緊揪著她的心哭了出來，這樣光華異彩的精神衝擊對她藝術家的內心來說太過分了。鶩足人型獸噴著氣、搔搔牠的圓肚子。即使凜仙的眼中也湧出驚嘆的淚水，酷拉皮卡仍不受影響。與他的團隊不同，酷拉皮卡知道一兩件關於這美麗生物的危險。他不會輕易被外表所蒙蔽。

“你們是在這裡吵鬧的混蛋嗎？”牠問道。酷拉皮卡回答，他們之中沒其他人能夠做到，全陷入了沉默的敬畏。

“我們認為這個棲息地是空的，”酷拉皮卡說謊。他不希望激怒牠，因為他非常清楚，他們之間的圍欄是無法阻擋來自這野獸的憤怒的。“目前還沒有任何看板。我們不知道你在這裡。”

“而這是哪裡？”牠問道。用一種困惑而好奇的表情環顧四周，撫摸著牠如法蘭茲．約瑟夫（譯註：奧匈帝國締造者和第一位皇帝）風格的短鬍鬚。“我對這次旅行沒什麼記憶。”

“這是一個動物園，”酷拉皮卡說。“我們只是遊客。”

“動物園？”

“是。”

“你的意思是我被圈養？”

“是。”

鶩足人型獸深深皺眉。很長一段時間牠什麼也沒說，只是深思熟慮而沉默地打量現狀。酷拉皮卡視線從未離開野獸一步，並用掃帚的末端大力戳著凜仙，希望把他給拉回神。凜仙清醒過來，迅速擦去眼角泛著的淚水，遠離圍欄，回到旋律旁邊，在這較安全的距離上，冀望可以減少牠的美麗帶來的壓倒性影響。

“我不想住在動物園裡，”野獸說道。“把那小女孩留給我帶走。只要把她扔在圍欄上，我會處理好剩下的事。”

酷拉皮卡不得不在物理上制止妮翁，因為妮翁太想進去和野獸待在一起了。她命令酷拉皮卡讓她過去，但酷拉皮卡嚴厲地告知她，這是他不能遵從的一項命令。她的安全優先於她的慾望，而無論如何，鶩足人型獸是個殺人魔(man-killer)。妮翁爭辯說，她不在乎牠是否殺了男人(men，譯註：和魔戒第三集伊歐玟對上安格瑪巫王同樣的梗)，她是女孩。酷拉皮卡翻翻白眼，向她保證，那不是他的意思。

“我要告訴父親，你對我很壞，”妮翁噘嘴說，掙扎著想擺脫酷拉皮卡抓住肩膀的手。

“你父親在這點上會站在我這邊的，相信我。”酷拉皮卡說。他轉向另外兩名保鏢，準備命令他們幫忙他護送妮翁離開，但他們消失了。圍欄上的鐵鍊嘎嘎作響，他轉過身來，看到他的兩個下屬正爭先恐後地爬上去，要那頭野獸帶走他們，而酷拉皮卡無法同時阻止他們三個。於此同時，妮翁抱怨著不公平，旋律和凜仙可以進入籠子，她卻不行。

“那不行，你們兩個都太笨重了，”鶩足人型獸皺眉對旋律與凜仙說。

“我比她更輕好攜帶。”旋律說。

“我是這裡最小的一個。”凜仙堅持說。

“是的，但她才是最可愛的，帶上她到處走更讓人愉快。你們兩個都不夠可愛，無論如何，沒人會在乎你們身上發生了什麼。”

凜仙和旋律瞬時石化，像受了打擊。酷拉皮卡發出呻吟，他迅速將抗議的妮翁抬到肩上，發足奔跑。被抬著的人晃動著，但他必須確保她面朝前方、看不見鶩足人型獸。這是讓她脫離被控制狀態的唯一方法。

“回到這裡吧！” 野獸喊道。

“我正在努力！”妮翁回頭喊道。酷拉皮卡加快步伐。

“現在就把我的人質還回來，小子。”

酷拉皮卡沒回應，只持續奔跑。他聽見圍籬發出越來越大的嘎嘎聲響，然後咔噠一聲，倒了下來。鶩足人型獸的四個蹼腳拍打在鋪石步道上，伴隨一聲四歲小孩般崇拜而招架不住的歡呼聲，以她小小的、胖乎乎的嬰兒手臂大力舉掌慶祝。酷拉皮卡拒絕回頭。在他前方，他們經過幾個稀稀落落的動物園顧客，當他們一看到鶩足人型獸完美面孔上的堅定表情，均呈現神魂顛倒的狀態，就像是一個神祗結合了最高尚風采的鴨子樣貌。酷拉皮卡知道很快牠就會趕上他們。沒人能在這裡幫助他們，要是等動物園管理員趕到，就已經太晚了。沒其他選擇，他只能在這裡與野獸搏鬥。

酷拉皮卡記得，在來的路上有個空的籠子。他衝過去，把妮翁放在籠子裡面，在妮翁反應過來前就跳出來，鎖上了門。當酷拉皮卡轉身準備應對敵人時，鶩足人型獸已現身在他們身前了。鎖鏈就位，而掃帚還在手中，酷拉皮卡進入戰鬥姿態應戰。

鶩足人型獸向酷拉皮卡的喉嚨猛撲過去，以著蜥蜴保護牠一窩蛋的速度和精確度。酷拉皮卡迅速展開反擊，幾秒間，在野獸尖銳的手爪攻到面前以前，以無名指追魂鏈刺穿牠眼睛間的光滑表面。鶩足人型獸痛苦地哀嚎，而後倒下了。

酷拉皮卡接著抄起掃帚攻擊。他毫不猶豫地痛擊敵人張開的雙手，像個耐心很有限的殘酷暴力女老師。鶩足人型獸蜷縮著，試圖溜走，雙手抓住受傷的頭部，這使疼痛更劇烈了。牠乞求他停止。酷拉皮卡沒有理會。他繼續不斷猛擊，直到他們再次在往鶩足人型獸圈欄的半路上。

“請饒了我，我只是肚子餓了。”野獸說，牠的聲音已失去曾經音樂般的魅力。“那個女孩很可愛好吃。你不能怪我，我已暈船三天了。”

“可笑，我記得你說過你想要一個人質，而不是一個點心。”

酷拉皮卡向野獸的肋骨狠狠踹一腳，而它因這重擊而斷裂了。

“你看起來太可愛，不像是這麼強大。”野獸說，從不遠處看著酷拉皮卡。牠無法再逃跑了。酷拉皮卡打斷了牠兩條靈巧的鴨腿。現在牠能做的就只是可憐地把自己拖離酷拉皮卡能輕易接近的地方。“我以為我能把你倆當午餐。我以為你有很美味的骨頭可以啃。”

“你挑錯了菜單，野獸。”

“是。但你知道就像他們說的：你用你的眼睛和你的胃一起品嘗。即使現在，你看起來仍十分美味，是眼睛和肚皮的盛宴。見鬼，我快死了，而我還想吃你。”

“你不會死的。我還沒殺掉你呢。”酷拉皮卡說。他不再向野獸靠近，因為再也沒任何必要。鮮血順著這生物的臉流下來，牠那硬挺的鼻子與前幾分鐘相比不再完美無瑕。酷拉皮卡冷漠地看著畏縮的野獸，當牠開始哀泣起來也不為所動。他冷淡的舉止像給了牠一拳重擊，於是牠慚愧地轉過視線。牠安靜地躺在落葉的小路上，等待動物園管理員的到來，把牠從這地獄解救出來。

“哇噢，你擊傷了一隻滿身羽毛的鶩足人型獸？”一位動物園工作人員停頓了一下，發出低沉而感佩的口哨聲。“老天，你個混蛋，你肯定會下地獄。”

“或許吧。”酷拉皮卡說。他轉身離開，回到安置妮翁的地方。鶩足人型獸的魅惑力隨著毀壞的面容而失效，她不再不滿於被她勤奮的保鏢強行和牠分開。當酷拉皮卡打開籠子的門、牽引她下來時，她沒有向流血受傷的野獸走去。反而是那野獸被四個人支撐的擔架抬著，經過他們身邊。

“你有個強大而美麗的伴侶，小女孩，你們的果實將作為國王統治早晨無盡的森林。”

妮翁花了好一會兒才意識到鶩足人型獸正和她說話，以及說了些什麼。一旦她明白了，她皺起鼻子，發出一聲作嘔的聲音。

“酷拉皮卡是我的保鏢，不是我的男朋友。 _嘔噁_ —。”

野獸困惑地看著酷拉皮卡。酷拉皮卡點點頭。

“你挺笨的，是吧？” 酷拉皮卡說。“我痛扁你一頓是因為有人付了錢。否則，你現在就會死的；我發誓。”

野獸畏縮於這些話語，儘管酷拉皮卡沒有移動，只是說話。扛著擔架的那些人繼續走著，將野獸帶去該去的地方。妮翁看著酷拉皮卡，露出一臉像在和野獸的短暫交流中，嚐到了些苦澀的東西，且縈繞在她的嘴裡。

“你總是板著臉，酷拉皮卡，你知道嗎？你看來像很多工作。不管哪個和你在一起的女孩，我替她感到非常難過。”

“抱歉，小姐，但那假設了許多有關我私生活的事情，你一無所知，而我現下與未來都沒打算和你分享。我們去找旋律和凜仙。他們現在應該回復正常了。”

妮翁——對她的保鏢來說是個難得的表現——跟在後頭，邊想邊說地猜測著旋律是否安好，如果旋律遇到了麻煩，她會有多麼不安。酷拉皮卡蓬頭散發，但仍一塵不染，從地面拾起掃帚歸位，在方才擊敗野獸後，他把它扔了。從這一刻起，剩餘的旅途平靜安穩了下來。考量私交和同事情誼，酷拉皮卡刻意不去提醒旋律和凜仙，有關他們在鶩足人型獸的影響下所做的尷尬行為。他們繼續前進，彷如什麼也沒發生，埋葬掉過去而拒絕再回頭看。

而這事件的結局，讓妮翁．諾斯拉初次得到了個模糊的想法，即讓酷拉皮卡在必要時假裝成她的男朋友，真的可能對她有幫助。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯…人身鴨子下半身......實在和俊美有點距離......  
> 不知道肚子餓能不能吃吃自己的鴨腿......  
> 腦補成很俊美的可達鴨！(？)  
> 根據作者的回覆，原來是想用半人馬之類的素材，但這樣顯然不夠愚蠢....(基於這整篇是走詼諧幽默風).....


	2. 登記註冊

在她作為黑社會中最值得信任和仰賴的算命師，那些個利潤豐厚的歲月裡，妮翁．諾斯拉並沒有上傳統意義上的學校，因為她黑幫的背景可能危及她和每個不知情的同學。妮翁的父親萊特．諾斯拉並沒有直接參與黑手黨間的許多糾紛，但妮翁的客戶可不會這麼認為。為了減少不小心在任何衝突中站到某一邊的風險，萊特將妮翁預言占卜的報價開給任何願意為其支付報酬的人，而不論他們的黑幫派系。他在大多數血腥戰爭和黑手黨戰爭中的官方立場是完全中立的，然而他沒有天真到認為這就能保證他或他的女兒平安無事。

因此，妮翁從小時候開始就一直在家接受家庭教師的指導學習，幾乎所有的人都稱得上是該地區最高知識水平的教授。他們在莊園裡來來去去，金屬獎章上的金屬叮噹作響，懸掛在胸針上、或用絲帶套在脖子上。酷拉皮卡花了很多時間分析他們的服裝，試圖辨別每個獎項所代表的智力成就，而不是聽他們曾說過的任何一句話。考量到妮翁的學習表現相當乏善可陳，他覺得她的這些課程都付水流了。

隨著友克鑫拍賣會後家族預算的吃緊，妮翁熟悉的生活水平下降了，昂貴的裝飾教授們也成了被拋棄的第一批奢侈品。這是打從她還是個小女孩起，妮翁第一次找了自己的學校。所選擇的機構很有名望，並要求每年支付高額學費，但與首都最偉大思想家們的私人教導相比，成本卻相對低廉。為了說服她的父親同意，酷拉皮卡和凜仙強調了妮翁這年紀的人社會化的重要性。由於她不再是黑手黨的至寶，她一次次心血來潮的任性無法再被照顧到。她必須和人們一樣學會與同齡人相處，只有通過建立人際關係和網絡的能力，她才能再次提升自身社會階層。這是溺愛她的父親，讓她為面對現實世界做準備，所能做的最負責任的事。

萊特接受了這項調整，無需太多說服（他接受任何事物來阻止錢財如大出血般流失）。兩週以後，酷拉皮卡和旋律在天亮前醒來，砰砰地大力敲妮翁的門，命令她起床準備上學，否則他們會派芭蕉來寫一篇俳句強迫她就範。

儘管妮翁對在太陽升起前起床上學的規矩不屑一顧，但在踏進她第一間教室的那一刻起，學校本身就吸引了她。基於多年來的溺愛驕縱，妮翁可能表現的像個被寵壞的討厭鬼，然而，她天生好奇愛探究的性格卻壓下了幼稚的潑蠻。這使她帶著熱切期盼的笑容，面對新的環境。上學第一天的回家路上，她把所有親眼目睹的精彩故事都講給了酷拉皮卡和旋律聽。特別讓她開心的是，儘管她在名教授們的課程上表現不佳，但在學校裡，她實際上學習領先了同齡人。她想知道為什麼她沒有上更高兩個等級的班，旋律告訴她這樣她就能更專注於互動和交友。若要一邊努力學習、一邊結交新朋友，可能會負擔過重，但如果她真的想跳級的話，她的父親會同意的。

妮翁——顫慄於這研究人們而不是研究書本的主意——決定不跳過任何等級。這個新消遣完全吸引了她，以致於在早上叫醒她的鬥爭很快就停息了，而後，令人驚異地反轉了過來。這女孩已用了十年的人生致力於她的幻想嗜好——假如她沒睡過覺的話——如今在鬧鐘還沒響前就跳起來了。她常很快就準備好上學，在大廳裡踱步，等待那早上輪值陪同的保鏢做好早餐。當她感到特別不耐煩的時候，她會直接衝進保鏢們的公寓套房，在公共休息室裡等候，最初幾次驚嚇到酷拉皮卡，她叫了他的名字，當他從臥室裡拖著殭屍般的身軀，開始早晨的日常工作。當第四次發生時，他厲聲地告訴她（因著早晨的起床氣，無法軟化自己的語調），不管她起得多早，學校總在同一時間開門。難道她真的希望他現在趕快載她到那邊，讓他們可以在黑暗中等待那地方四十五分鐘後開門？

妮翁的表情反應暗示著，噢是的，也許她真這麼想。

“妮翁在學校如何？”在妮翁剛入學三週後，萊特和女兒的保鏢/管理者們會面時問道。“她開心嗎？有交到朋友嗎？”

“她有很多朋友。”旋律說。“她非常有魅力，且因為多少也有同學是黑幫背景，他們知道她是誰，並尊敬她。在您投資地下拍賣會之後，諾斯拉家族姓氏的風評是好的。”

萊特在這件事被提及時有些畏縮，他瞥了一眼酷拉皮卡。酷拉皮卡一言不發而沉著地向他點點頭。地下拍賣會上出現“火紅眼”天價決標的財務危機仍在處理中。幸運的是，很少人能預見到會達到29億戒尼的驚人數額。不管你是誰，要處理29億的複雜金流，很難不讓人起疑。酷拉皮卡利用了這種交易的自然延遲，並主張由於妮翁喪失了千里眼，她將流失掉忠實的前客戶而陷入貧窮，以此成功談判了一個條件相當優厚的付款計劃。他還趁著十老頭死後的一片混亂，將支付金額降到23億加計利息。動用各種手段，他一手拯救了整個諾斯拉家族事業，並在家族生意上獲得相當的權力和自主權。當萊特心情鬱卒，特別是當他喝醉酒後，他會大聲嚷嚷地質問酷拉皮卡是不是有意搞垮家族的財務狀況，以取得部分領導地位，並迫使絕望消沉的萊特須不斷聽從身為家族救星的酷拉皮卡。酷拉皮卡向萊特保證，他只是想確保自己能繼續在一個黑手黨家族中工作。黑社會圈知道酷拉皮卡是策動競標戰而差點讓諾斯拉家族破產的人，因此，酷拉皮卡的名聲就如萊特般陷於危險中。無關乎職業獵人與否，可以理解的是，潛在雇主們不願意僱用那個會暴躁魯莽地往黑幫權勢老大善治臉上揮拳動手的小伙子。這諾斯拉家族是酷拉皮卡唯一還能待的地方。

“你們見過她的這些新朋友嗎？”萊特問道。“她向你們說了哪些他們的事？”

“呃，她還有什麼沒說的？”芭蕉翻翻白眼。“他們結成一夥，坐在一起，穿著同樣的衣服，是『酷炫』的把關者。現在他們已經讓整間學校都躁動不安地等待著——誰是最熱門/最酷的傢伙排名結果出爐。這是個很大的交易，他們說服了一個數學老師給他們5,000戒尼，然後向學校宣布，期中考最高分的人可以成為名單中的一員，且至少在前15名。課後輔導的助教從沒見過那麼多男孩參加輔導。這份名單是這學期的一件大事，妮翁會邀請排名最高的人參加莫羅博士的舞會。”

萊特皺眉。“這太荒唐了。”他說道。“我從沒同意她可以和任何人約會。她不能和男孩子在一起，直到她滿二十歲。即使如此，那個人也得先經過適當審查。”

“真的嗎？”旋律驚恐地問。“因為那個......”

“你打算告訴我她已經有男朋友了嗎？在違反我的許可下？”

“平心而論，先生，您從未告知我們......”酷拉皮卡發話。

“關於什麼？這應該是顯而易見的。她太年輕了，還是個孩子。”

“她16歲。”酷拉皮卡說。

“作為她的保鏢，你們的責任是讓她遠離傷害。這意味著你們必須讓她遠離男孩。我不需要她把一些失敗者帶回家，只因為他在她愚蠢的酷炫名單上得了高分。”

“但如果我們這樣做，她就會不信任我們。”旋律說。“她會意識到，我們要把她的秘密和您說。她可能會試圖掩蓋我們事情，這會讓她的安全更難確保。”

“她會明白的。不幸的是，你們已經讓她和陌生男孩相處，所以一開始她可能會有些反抗，但最終她會理解我的理由並相信我的判斷。”

旋律似乎不確定妮翁會心平氣和地接受她約會的自由受到限制。人類歷史上鮮少有少女可以平和地走在她們咄咄逼人的父親所制定的限制之下。酷拉皮卡也不滿意，卻是基於全然不同、和對妮翁權利的關注沒什麼關聯的理由，而更多是因為他厭惡在莊園周圍進行例行夜間巡邏，只為了阻擋任何可能出現的羅密歐靠近。

“她還沒有正式的男朋友。”旋律謹慎地選擇措辭。“但當你告訴孩子不要做某事的時候，你知道這件事會變得更有吸引力。特別是對一個十幾歲的青少年來說，他們正處於一個努力掙脫控制、追求自由與被肯定的年代。對他們來說，這是個情緒化的時刻，太過限制他們意味著你不相信他們能自己做決定。這表示你認為他們是不成熟的。”

“我當然不相信她能自己做決定。當然，她是不成熟的。就像你說的，她只是個青少年。你不能相信一個青少年知道什麼對他們才是好的。”

作為一個『青少年』，酷拉皮卡不自在地在椅子上動了動。

“我們何不直接和妮翁談談呢？”萊特說，他推桌起身。“她現在在房間裡。酷拉皮卡和旋律，你們和我一起過來，她會證明你們是錯的。她會做個好女孩，就像她父親教導她的那樣。”

“證明我是錯的？”酷拉皮卡問。“我只說了她16歲。”

萊特．諾斯拉不再聽任何話。他走出書房，領在酷拉皮卡和旋律的前頭走下樓梯，來到一條長廊，裡面擺滿了無價的藝術品，以及一名失敗的保鏢。長廊環繞著建築的側樓，延伸至他女兒妮翁的房間，在漫長的幾分鐘裡，他們走過長廊，沒人說話。有時候，當萊特考慮著其他事——比向保鏢們證明他對現在最無用的孩子的全部權力還更重要的事情時——他會撫摸著他的鬍鬚。酷拉皮卡看著中間的距離，壓抑一聲疲倦的嘆息。旋律等著看妮翁會如何反應，一旦她與朋友們愚蠢的遊戲被她嚴厲的父親強制急踩剎車。

妮翁在房間裡，躺在床上，假裝讓一隻可愛又胖胖的鴨嘴狼絨毛布偶和一頭山角熊絨毛布偶進行一段能量守恆定律的重要談話。對於山角熊，她像模仿一位以前生物學家庭教師的語調。與此同時，鴨嘴狼聽起來像她的班導師，酷拉皮卡和旋律曾在家長會上代表妮翁的家長和她見過面。

“妮翁，親愛的，在學校如何？”萊特問道。

“我今天沒有上學，”妮翁說。“爸爸，今天是週末。”

“你在準備考試嗎？”

“達奇正在教奧瑪爾如何教學。”她說，舉起鴨嘴狼布偶。“奧馬爾抱怨她每天都要扮演賄賂學生學習的角色，而沒有一個學生和我一樣好。我知道所有的東西。但我不像是貝克爾那樣的壞蛋，他完全不在我們的酷男孩名單上。”

“啊，關於那個男孩名單，”萊特說，沒有浪費時間。“你知道的，妮翁，你不允許和任何男生在學校約會。然而，我聽說你打算邀請一個學校的男孩參加莫羅博士的舞會。”

“我不能一個人去。我必須帶一個男孩陪我。”

“我會找到適合你的人。一個配得上你一起出席這高檔活動的人。”

“你只會挑一個父親和你一起工作的人。那個人會花更多時間來研究盤問技巧而不是對話，最糟的是甚至不會跳舞。”

“你九歲就不再學舞蹈課了。我不認為一個男孩會跳舞有多重要。”

“我不想和一個我不認識的魯蛇一起去。”

“所以你寧願去找一個你認識的失敗者？”

“基本上，是的。”

“我不允許，妮翁。我不喜歡聽到你和男孩說話。從現在開始，你的保鏢和侍者接獲命令，必須阻止任何年輕男子和你走得太近。”

“隨便啦~”妮翁說。繼續和她的絨毛玩偶玩，就像她的父親不在那裡。“為什麼你要給我定這些沒意義的規矩呢？”她問道。“爸爸，你不用擔心，繼續去打高爾夫球什麼的吧。我不會和學校的男孩跑掉，他們都很無聊，我找一個只是為了好玩。另外，保鏢和侍者阻止不了我，你知道我可以成功從他們眼下溜走。”

“呃，我...... ”萊特有些氣急敗壞。他對妮翁怒目而視，不喜歡她的語氣，雖然她一次也沒有對他大小聲。她語調冷靜，甚至是愉快的。她冷酷的自信使她父親更加抓狂。他無奈地看著旋律，而後看向酷拉皮卡。而後意識到了什麼。

“好吧，我要看看你怎樣從 _酷拉皮卡_ 眼下溜走。”

妮翁臉上懶散的笑容動搖了，而後垮下來。儘管過去她曾多次從保鏢們眼下溜走，但在酷拉皮卡的監視下，她從未成功過。

“你不會這麼做的。酷拉皮卡有比24小時監視我更重要的事情要做。”

“並不是在你上學的時候。也不是在你的人身安全受到陌生男孩威脅的時候。”

“事實上，先生——”酷拉皮卡向前走了一步，“您的女兒確實說到了一個點... ”

“酷拉皮卡，不要站在她那邊。你為我工作，我是你的老闆，現在我決定你的主要工作將是確保我女兒的安全。”

“保護她已經是我的工作了。”

“是的，但現在你的重點是阻止男孩們靠近。我們是男人，酷拉皮卡，我們知道十幾歲的男孩是怎麼樣的。我們不能讓他們中的一個接近我的女兒。”

酷拉皮卡，一個十幾歲的男孩，清了清嗓子，退後了一步。

“好吧。”妮翁說道，讓每個人都很驚訝。她的聲音再次是愉快的。出於某種神秘的原因，她不再糾結這件事。“好吧。讓酷拉皮卡負責。你是對的，爸爸，他應該是最好的人選。我同意你的意見，我需要遠離男孩，如果是酷拉皮卡照看我，我一定會感到非常安全。”

酷拉皮卡，公認是諾斯拉家族所僱用最有能力和最聰明的保鏢，立即懷疑妮翁前所未有的隨和性。不過，萊特露出得意的笑容，愉快於最終說服了女兒。

“很好。我保證，當你二十歲時我們會重新討論這話題。在那之前，你會被小心照看，確保安全。”

“感謝爸爸。我很高興你為我做的。我明天可以去購物嗎？我已很久沒去購物了。”

妮翁上一次購物是在一個禮拜又兩天前。

“當然！我乖巧的女兒可以去做任何想要的購物。”

“事實上，先生——”酷拉皮卡再次向前踏一步。

“如果你打算和我確認這任務是否從明天開始，答案是肯定的，酷拉皮卡。你該感到高興。和巡邏莊園宅邸及陪我去參加些無聊的商務會議相比，陪妮翁購物是比較輕鬆的。把它看作是你因為辛勤工作而得到的一些輕鬆休息時間。讓男孩遠離妮翁對你來說應該是容易的，你很擅長驅離人們。”

酷拉皮卡嘆了口氣。之後他必須到莊園的辦公室一趟，和家族的會計人員一起計算明天瘋狂購物的預算。最糟糕的是，他不得不向芭蕉、凜仙及其他保全人員報告，他現在的工作是“把男孩從老闆的女兒身邊驅離”，並忍受他們嘲笑。他們甚至可能會重複萊特已說過的話，但更多是挖苦這板上釘釘的觀點：讓人們遠離妮翁對酷拉皮卡來說是輕而易舉的。酷拉皮卡非常擅於和人們保持距離。


	3. 心思與意念來赴午餐

儘管酷拉皮卡十分擅於驅離人們，但他的朋友兼獵人同行——雷歐力．帕拉丁奈特——卻是極度無法忍受被人拒於千里之外。儘管有著種種困難，他總是確保透過些可靠的來源網絡來更新酷拉皮卡的近況。這些來源從最微不足道到最充份可靠的排序是：酷拉皮卡本人、偶爾的獵人協會新聞公報——刊載涉及黑社會的重要著名事件、雷歐力自身的直覺以及旋律。

不用說，他很仰賴旋律。

“你好像有點低落，雷歐力，你還好嗎？也許我們該另外再約時間。”

雷歐力向旋律淡然一笑，向她保證，只要能在一張金屬小桌邊坐下歇會兒，他會好好的。“我沒有情緒低落，只是很累。”他說。“人都已經來了卻要取消，會是個恥辱。只要一杯咖啡，一些食物，一會兒來喘口氣，我就能恢復如常。”

旋律為雷歐力點了杯極度需要的咖啡和一盤三明治，還給自己點了茶和一片蛋糕。距離市中心20分鐘路程的車站發生了一起事故，導致雷歐力在他們每三週的午餐聚會時間延誤了2.5小時。這使他當天的旅行總時數已達到6小時，也解釋了他的憔悴外表。他打電話告訴旋律要她自己先吃不必等他，然後在市鎮南部火車總站附近的一家咖啡館碰頭。幾個小時後，他才拖著自己來到桌邊，他又餓又倦，甚至找不到話來抱怨。他面色凝重，因為關於事故原因的傳言是有人臥軌自殺。

“學校如何？”旋律問。就像車子裡的人們找不到話可說時，會打開收音機般。雷歐力是名醫學生，因此永遠有談論學校和學生生活的談資，這不在話下。最近他漫不著邊地申請了些不同的暑期課程，抱怨著不得不等待考試到來，以便最終可以完成幾個他不需要的課程。並壓低音量說，他曾玩了兩次“我是獵人卡”，只為了在登記課程時可有優惠待遇，即便作為一名獵人，他甚至沒義務要玩。顯然這是個試驗、測試和特殊認證的紅利好處，人們自然而然地相信你能照顧好自己。

“儘管我只修了六門課，但我跳過課堂、利用時間來學習更多課程，所以我實際上正在上十二門課，因為我總可以在暑假參加任何想要的考試。不知為何，但我覺得時間真的很緊張。我至少在列車停到第五大門站前額外補了些眠。嘿，你可知道這快車比本週的慢車還多了整整12,000戒尼？而且是提前三個星期訂的票價。難怪獵人是唯一到處旅行的人。顯然，我們是唯一能負擔得起的人。”

“你該問問鐵路公司能不能把回程時間改到明天。”旋律建議。“這樣的話，你今晚就可待在我的舊公寓休息，明早再離開。我現在一直在諾斯拉宅邸那裡。我們在友克鑫... _失去了_...很多同事，替補人員還沒完全上軌。當我們的臨時雇約上個月更新時，我們都變成了全日制，我幾乎沒時間能再來這城市。你可以隨時使用公寓，至少還有人會在那裡。”

“不，謝了。我已經重訂了今天的末班火車。而且，我也沒有打包隔夜的行李。說到打包......”

雷歐力拿出陪伴他多年的公事包兼醫療工具包，放到桌面打開。他從主要隔層中取出一個狹長的長方形盒子，評論它包裝精實。包覆盒子的閃亮包裝紙全皺了，裝飾於上的蝴蝶結也在雷歐力的包包裡被不斷碰撞擠壓而變得扁平。他警告旋律不能只看這東西的外觀，儘管它的包裝遭到虐待，但內容物仍然完好。

“這是什麼？”旋律問道，當她把盒子翻過來，面色隨即一亮。“這是你第三次帶東西來了，而我開始期待這會成為常態。”

“什麼叫 _只是_ 第三次？我可從沒空手而來。”雷歐力說，他有些不屑地向盒子示意。“無論如何，這是些甜品。它們是杏仁蛋白糖霜和巧克力包裹的小蛋糕，可以保存很久，而且會讓人大醉，所以不要在工作時吃。”

“我記住了。”旋律說。雷歐力輕闔上公事包，再次放回腳邊地上。“哇，它們也很漂亮！”她驚呼道，當她打開包裝，看到兩排整齊的磨砂巧克力方塊及頂上小巧的裝飾糖花。“這些花朵的顏色有什麼含意嗎？”

“沒錯——”雷歐力說。他拿起盒蓋，閱讀印於底面的文字。“這不是用獵人語言寫的。”他從襯衫口袋掏出筆，將盒蓋平放桌上。“我會寫下它們是什麼味道。但這朵黃色的，我不知道。這盒子不是他們出口的品類之一，所以這裡有種在北方很常見的酒，但它並沒有個真正對應的翻譯詞語。我們稱之為里得拉黃酒，味道類似柑橘茴香酒。”

“你從哪得到這些東西的呢？”旋律問道，她把手指伸入兩塊蛋糕間，取出一塊仔細檢視。她輕輕拿高包裝的蛋糕紙杯，欣賞邊緣精緻的雪花裝飾。“你帶來的東西總是很好。但我知道你應該沒錢買禮物，尤其火車費用是那麼地貴。”

“我是沒有，但這些都來自我母親家鄉附近的一個村莊。我媽認識一個人的姪女，而那個人的妻子經營點心坊，所以我拿到很多這種東西。”

“哦，所以你在打發這些你不想要的聖誕禮物，是嗎？”

“別說傻話了。在我的故鄉，我們只給孩子們聖誕禮物，而且是在一個完全不同的日子，大概是你們聖誕節的兩個星期後。”

“那為什麼這上面有絲帶，就像個禮物呢？”

“因為它仍是個禮物。當拜訪朋友和家人時，你會帶這些東西。我的母親——我承繼了她一切好相貌和個人魅力——每個冬天和春天都有許多朋友和人們喜歡拜訪她。因為我不住在家，當我回家時，她把所有這些糖果禮物等都塞滿給我，要我把它們送給在學校認識的人們、或用來打動女孩什麼的。所以顯然為什麼我把這個帶來給你。不過，別因此輕看了這份禮物，我會告訴你，我只留存最好的禮物來給你，以及赴我們的午餐聚會。”

“我相信你。上次帶的蜜糖花牛軋糖就非常好吃了，當全部吃光後，芭蕉悲嘆著再也吃不到了，寫了篇俳句表達他的失落與痛苦，文辭優美而具強大渲染力，於是整整五盒牛軋糖突然出現。大家吃牛軋糖吃到都厭煩快吐了。

“你們老闆看到了一定會氣到發抖。”

“凜仙是最資深的保鏢，他和我們一起吃到快吐。但酷拉皮卡非常生氣，把所有額外的莊園巡邏工作都分配給了我們，這樣我們就可以『好好運用多餘的糖份』。然後，他還增加了那週大家在員工健身房的訓練時數要求。不過，這全是我們的錯。我們忘了至少留給他一份。他陪同妮翁到城市另一頭參加女排比賽，很晚才歸來。”

“諾斯拉女孩現在開始打排球了？”

“沒有。她想和朋友們一起為隊伍加油，之後一起吃晚餐。隊伍贏了，所以晚餐成了派對，酷拉皮卡直到午夜才回來。他目前正試圖說服諾斯拉先生給妮翁宵禁，但諾斯拉先生認為宵禁只適用於那些沒有保鏢來保護她們遠離麻煩的女孩。”

“可憐的酷拉皮卡。但是，嘿，至少你們讓他閒不下來。妮翁．諾斯拉不是唯一需要遠離麻煩的人。”

“妮翁．諾斯拉比我們所有人都讓他更忙。他現在是她的私人保鏢。他必須保護她避免受到男朋友的傷害。”

雷歐力啜了一口咖啡，哽到了氣管，因為他沒有及時抑住笑聲。他像快淹死的人一樣激烈地咳了一陣，而後大聲清了清喉嚨。

“是不是因為他只比妮翁大兩歲，能夠預見每個十幾歲男孩的一舉一動？或者，你們希望開個賭盤來補償些家族的拍賣損失，打賭要多久酷拉皮卡才會把一個有自滅傾向而瘋狂追求妮翁的十七歲男孩送入醫院？”

“不，理由更糟。諾斯拉先生認為保護妮翁是給他個休假，因為妮翁對黑社會而言已不再像過去那麼重要了。他認為他是給酷拉皮卡一個恩惠。”

“我假設你的意思是，保護妮翁遠離男朋友並不是個休假。”

“對 _酷拉皮卡_ 而言，即使這是個休假，他也不會真的休假。”

“說得好。我對妮翁．諾斯拉感到有些抱歉。”

食物終於到了，旋律把蛋糕盒推到一邊騰出空間。雷歐力蓋上盒蓋，並要她提醒他稍後完成這些口味的翻譯。而後他開始吃東西，在他吃的過程，直到拿起最後一塊三明治為止，他沒有太多談話空間。旋律對此表示理解，開始自顧自地說起話來。她告訴雷歐力工作上的新進展（至少是她被允許透露的），確保在任何與酷拉皮卡相關的地方都提及了他。她的最新消息涉及妮翁動物園之旅的簡短敘述，在上次的聚會還無法告訴雷歐力，因為她要先獲得酷拉皮卡的許可。她不能說出動物園在哪、或提及某些在那裡安置的樣本，但她被允許談論騖足人型獸。酷拉皮卡在那天回家路上和旋律分享了整個故事，說明了她不在那裡時發生了什麼。當旋律告訴雷歐力，騖足人型獸曾稱讚妮翁出色的配偶抉擇時，雷歐力再次噎到了，這次是他的三明治，並對騖足人型獸是多麼蠢的動物咕噥地做些評論。旋律開心地告訴他，酷拉皮卡也得出了同樣的結論。

不像其他午餐聚會，雷歐力和旋律會在城市裡漫步，欣賞他們熟知的一小撮歷史紀念碑和綠地，今晚他們待在火車站附近的咖啡館，點了點心聊著，直到雷歐力必須去搭車時為止。旋律要他知道，如果他不想搭深夜的車，那麼使用空的公寓的選項仍是在的。事實上，下次她會給他一把備份鑰匙，以便他任何時候來到這城市時，即使她很忙，他也可以直接去那裡。

“謝謝妳在火車延誤時的等候—”雷歐力說著，當他們站在列車航站的剪票口前，柵欄阻隔著，沒有車票的旅客無法進入月台。“還有陪我在外面待到這麼晚。我很高興你總是花時間碰面，而我們可以保持聯繫。我喜歡聽你和酷拉皮卡和其他人在做些什麼，這讓我減少一件擔心的事情。”

“你真的會擔心芭蕉嗎，雷歐力？”

“你說對了。但凜仙才是讓我整晚擔心的人，我只希望他安全。”

“噢，凜仙會很感動的。他不知道你是誰，但他會很高興知道你這麼想他。”

“好吧，那麼，我修改我的陳述。就是你，酷拉皮卡，還有…呃... ”

“芭蕉。”

“… _還有芭蕉_ ，我關心著你們。”

旋律笑著搖搖頭。“我認為你有點偷偷摸摸地在他背後一直密切關注著他，你知道的。 甚至大老遠地跑來這裡。”

“誰？芭蕉？”

“酷拉皮卡。”

雷歐力聳聳肩，就像這其實沒什麼。“好吧，我並不是待在那麼遠的地方。不管怎樣，我別無選擇，只能到這裡來。你無法在電話上交談而不擔心別人在監聽。你們待在充滿犯罪的黑社會。我知道的，奇犽告訴我夠多有關秘密監視的事了，我甚至不知道在那種情況下，該怎麼平安走出自己的臥室。”

“沒錯，但僅是要確認酷拉皮卡的情況，就得那麼費神。”

“嘿，他並不是我來這裡的全部原因，我也很高興見到你。而且，如果他經常保持聯繫，也不需要如此。因為他從沒和我通話，我只能在他背後做著這些。小傑和奇犽會接電話，或至少在稍後回撥電話。而酷拉皮卡……卻很少這樣做。在友克鑫事件剛落幕的那陣子，他還保持聯絡得很好。但現在卻……”

“你說著一件事，雷歐力，但我聽到的卻是另一件。”

雷歐力心虛地移開視線，彷彿轉移他的目光就可以對旋律隱藏住任何事物。“不管你聽到什麼，”他說，“那只存在於你的能力和我的心跳聲間，而我唯一知道的就是我所告訴你的。”他拿起他的公事包，轉身面對通向他月台的剪票口，用另一隻空的手在口袋裡尋找他的票。“記住我告訴過你的，關於我的內心和它所說的一切。”

“它說著些你不是有意透漏的事，因為它知道些你還沒準備好理解的事，而我不該毀了這驚喜。”

“哈。我寧願面對沉重的打擊，它說的事物對我而言通常為時過晚，以我對自己的理解。即使是愚蠢而顯而易見的，和其他人一樣。如果大腦和內心能溝通和共同協作，我們都會對內心所說的充滿洞察力，就像旋律你所聽到的。但我們不是，你一定對我們所有人都感到非常沮喪。”

旋律笑了，聳聳肩，表示她習慣了。

“你猜怎麼著—”雷歐力說，他終於從大衣口袋裡掏出回程票，“也許下次我會帶更多牛軋糖來。既然它這麼受好評。”

“酷拉皮卡會把我們殺了，如果你又讓它出現在我們的工作室。”

“呿—，典型的酷拉皮卡作風。把所有精力都放在表面事物上，而完全忽略背後的原因。幫我照看著他，他不知道如何照顧自己。”

“我當然會的，你總是要我這麼做。”

最後旋律和雷歐力分開了，一個去搭他的火車，另一個打電話請人在一小時內開車來接她回諾斯拉莊園。旋律肯定，會是酷拉皮卡來接她，在經過漫長一整天不間斷地陪同妮翁後，他的夜晚時程是空下來的。她在車站大廳廣闊多蔭的中庭裡一條長椅上等著，看著這個車站聞名而種群過密的植物園裡，海龜們傷心的掙扎。三百隻海龜，敏感的耳朵數著牠們從人造池塘傳來的沉重疲憊聲響。牠們病態、掙扎的呼吸在水面上蕩來蕩去，像不安分的鬼魂一樣低語。她聽到附近的一隻咽下最後一口氣而後死亡，除了旋律外，沒人留意到，一切幾乎是完全的寂靜。

過了一會兒，旋律從包包裡拿出蛋糕盒放在腿上。她把蓋子取下，翻過來，閱讀用小寫字母寫的註解（字體和人們對於一個準醫生的期待相比，要端正勻整地多），列出了每種口味。如果無法直接翻譯，就會有詳實地描述，沿著和手寫字跡完全不相襯的裝飾邊邊擁擠地寫下。

旋律闔上蓋子，用手指輕點著盒蓋，動作變得更加柔和、緩慢，她閉上雙眼，將完美的聽力不斷延伸，捕捉著她在這座城市或任何其他地方所聽過最溫暖的心跳聲，當它上了火車、在座位上坐下。 她不知道什麼時候雷歐力會願意傾聽自己的心跳聲。那麼大的一顆心有很多話要說，只要他揮開紛雜的思緒，靜下來聽聽。

但也許雷歐力有他的觀點，也許他試圖聆聽，但不明白，因為大腦和心臟不是為了相互溝通而存在的，這是人類的悲劇之一。旋律只懂得心的語言，卻無法觸及思想這個重要的組成部分。經驗告訴她，這常使她的建議像心跳的語言一樣易被忽視。

旋律將許多她聽到的東西保留給自己，特別是脆弱敏感、需要被小心對待的愛。但這不意味著她不喜歡這種聲音，相反地，她最喜歡聽到的事物之一就是沉浸在愛裡的心。她急切地期待著在車裡見到酷拉皮卡的那一刻，他會問起她在城市裡的一天，而她會提到她和雷歐力碰面了，當提及雷歐力的名字，酷拉皮卡的心跳聲靦腆而安靜的轉變會讓她會心一笑。這是令人愉快的對比，當發現這甜美的音調沉睡在像酷拉皮卡這樣一個疲憊不堪而沉悶孤僻的人心裡。這是個他還沒有學會壓抑的溫暖預兆。旋律自私地享受著它，讓它成為自己和酷拉皮卡的心之間的秘密，直到有一天，他的大腦終於認識到它是什麼。直到那一天，他終於明白，為什麼一個名字可以為他的腳步增添一絲清泉活力，同時讓他以一種他甚至還無以名狀的心緒向另個方向前進。

一個小時後，車子到了。如她所料，酷拉皮卡坐於駕駛座上。

“你做了一天的小旅行之類的嗎？現在已經很晚了。”酷拉皮卡將車駛離路邊時說，旋律在他身旁，繫好安全帶。

“我們今天走得不遠。火車誤點了。”

慢慢地，酷拉皮卡之中熟悉的聲音開始了。“我們？”他問，似乎他的心還沒猜到。

“我想我告訴過你的，”旋律說。她閉上眼睛，以更好地捕捉那甜甜的、靦腆的樂章，在汽車駛過道路的隆隆聲中。“雷歐力來這裡碰面了。”

“哦，”酷拉皮卡很快地說。“哦是的。我想你說過了。”

旋律笑了笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 從雷歐力說他的故鄉聖誕節是在兩個星期後，看來作者設定雷歐力的故鄉信奉的應該是東正教:)  
> 2\. 覺得植物園的海龜也象徵著在繁華大都市裡掙扎著生存的人們，好喜歡這段描述比喻呀。


	4. 親愛的，我們不能看起來這樣寒酸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：原文標題Honey We Can’t Afford to Look This Cheap是The White Stripes的一首歌，歌詞挺有意思的，和這章的主題也很搭，有興趣的人可以去聽聽：）

現在，陪妮翁．諾斯拉上下學成了酷拉皮卡的日課。他還陪她去購物、拜訪她朋友家。無論妮翁走到哪，酷拉皮卡都緊隨在後，沒顯現出任何情緒，但他的內心深處只有像旋律這樣的人可以讀懂它，他悶悶不樂。

酷拉皮卡的同事們仍在保護妮翁、她的父親和守衛諾斯拉莊園間輪班。這件事不斷提醒著酷拉皮卡，因為是他親手將每個人未來兩周的工作時程調度更新於公共休息室的兩週排班表上。這是他的日常任務，因為酷拉皮卡是個費心琢磨時程以讓每件事順利進行的篤信者。但是，這項日常作業已有小小改變，因為現在酷拉皮卡每次寫下他名字的地方，永恆地、亙古不變地，都標記著妮翁．諾斯拉。

儘管酷拉皮卡在大多數的互動中一直表現得彬彬有禮且專業，但他和妮翁從未特別喜歡他們一起度過的時間。他們所做的一切就是待在彼此旁邊，幾乎不交談，這是完全稀鬆平常的。每個人都知道妮翁最喜歡的保鏢是旋律，即使妮翁偶爾會濫用旋律的善良與信任，從她的保護下溜走。至於其他保鏢，妮翁幾乎不記得他們的名字。她唯一認得的是芭蕉、酷拉皮卡和凜仙，但這只是因為他們受雇了較長時間，且在地下拍賣會塵埃落定的那一個月裡，他們是她唯一的保鑣。

“你想知道我為什麼選你嗎，酷拉皮卡？為什麼我同意父親的意見，你應該成為那個陪伴我的人呢？”

“我想過。”酷拉皮卡說。他和妮翁的兩名侍者之一，目前正站在妮翁試衣間外面的展示衣架旁，酷拉皮卡猜想，她打算把這間店的所有商品都試穿一遍。

“好吧，這不是很明顯嗎？我記得你只比我大幾歲。如果有人能在那整棟瘋狂的屋子裡理解我，那就是你。你可能是一個我在學校會遇到的男孩，不是嗎？你有沒有去過學校呢，酷拉皮卡？”

“不，沒有。”

“你像我之前一樣接受家教輔導？”

“不。”

“什麼？那你是怎麼學習的？”

“我是一個自學者。”

妮翁正在試穿的一件衣服袖口有些鬆脫滑落，於是她和試衣間裡的侍者討論著。在他等待時，酷拉皮卡把體重重心在兩腳間切換著。和他一同在外面等候的侍者看了看他，溫和地微笑。這提供了酷拉皮卡一個稍閃即逝的觀點視角。無論他多不喜歡陪妮翁購物或到城市裡每個不同的街頭，她的兩名侍者必須從妮翁一早醒來的那一刻起就開始照料她，直到深夜她閉上眼睛入睡為止。酷拉皮卡至少得到了充分的、依合約保證明定的私人時間。另一方面，妮翁的侍者卻實際上是為她而忙活的。

“我敢打賭，你並不像你看起來那麼混蛋。”妮翁從試衣間走出來，站在外面的大鏡子前檢視著自己。“我相信你只是扮演著讓自己看來嚴肅而冷酷。而實際上，你可能超級從容淡定好相處。”

“我對我的工作非常嚴肅—”酷拉皮卡說。“這不是演戲。”

“別胡說啦，你不必那麼嚴厲的，好嗎？你只比我大兩歲，對吧？我們應該是朋友。”

“別放在心上，諾斯拉小姐，但我對和你做朋友不感興趣。這是我的工作，我現在在工作。不管我是不是你朋友，和我執行分配到的任務毫無關聯。”

“別這麼吝嗇，酷拉皮卡。聽起來就像你不喜歡我。”

“我個人對你的看法是永不重要的，你最好別擔心。”

“這是你用謹慎的、外交辭令的酷拉皮卡方式，來說明你根本不喜歡我。”

“我沒有不喜歡你。”

“好吧，我想這就夠了。”

酷拉皮卡不確定妮翁是指他還是她穿的衣服。她很快消失在試衣間去換別的衣服。 在闔上門前，她通知酷拉皮卡和等待她的侍者，他們很快就要走了。她已看到所有她想要的了。酷拉皮卡收到提示，開始分開掛在他手上的衣物，讓妮翁盡可能容易地做她最後的決定。

“我想要這些。”妮翁說，挑了五件衣服，把它們交給酷拉皮卡。

“我們不能買五件衣服，諾斯拉小姐—”酷拉皮卡提醒她。“我們有預算。把其中兩件放回去。”

“我不能。它們都是那麼完美，完全是為我量身訂做。你知道要找到和我風格搭配的東西有多困難嗎？”

“你似乎在我們逛的每家店都能找到喜歡的東西。”

“每家店？這間店比其他的店都好。”

“把兩件衣服放回去。一周三件新衣，這是你父親的命令。”

“拜託，酷拉皮卡，拜託拜託拜託，讓我買下這五件？我不可能留下任何兩件。”

“好，沒問題。”

“真的？謝謝！我知道你只是表現得古板和專橫。我對你的看法是對的，你真是一個很好的、善解人意的人。我很開心。”

“但下週你只能買一件衣服。”

“ **你是惡魔！** ”

妮翁匆匆扔下五件衣服，衝出了店。酷拉皮卡把他手上的衣服交給一個售貨員後跟著追出去，而留下她的侍者們代表主人和店家道歉。隨之而來的是令人厭煩的十多分鐘，要讓發脾氣的妮翁冷靜下來。這是個比以前更艱鉅的任務，因為在過去，照料她的人可以聯繫她父親作為最後手段，並讓他承諾給妮翁昂貴的禮物，以保持她的好心情。現在，沒有人投入在讓妮翁每分每秒的生活都百分之百的快樂，既然妮翁已不再能利用停止一整個月的算命承諾作為要脅手段。

事實上，酷拉皮卡和妮翁的侍者也不能讓妮翁就這樣在人群擁擠的購物街上撒脾氣引人側目。諾斯拉家族現在比以往任何時候都更要表現的有餘裕且一切在掌控中。妮翁的稚氣和脾氣，直到不久前還一直放任著隨她去，現在可能被解讀為家族強勢門面的一大裂痕，顯示著儘管表面上這家族仍微妙地維持著它的強大，但檯面下，這家族正秘密地勉力掙扎以維持它的領導地位，以及它黑幫的廣泛網絡。

人群慢慢圍聚過來，當兩位侍者試圖與妮翁交涉了將近十分鐘。酷拉皮卡開始飛快思考。他不可能向妮翁說明無法購買五件服裝的真正原因——因為這超出了她這周的花費預算。金錢困難是嚴禁提及的，因為難保有誰會聽到、會做怎樣的解讀。然而，無論如何，當這無用的金錢議題從他腦海閃過時，酷拉皮卡升起個念頭，或許交涉也是無用的。像傻瓜一樣，他們試圖獲取妮翁的好心情，與她討價還價，承諾她可以之後再買，只要她現在表現良好，儘管他們都知道這樣的承諾是多麼空洞。這種無用的方法需要拋棄和淘汰。還有什麼方法呢，酷拉皮卡還不確定，但他必須做些什麼。

“你想看一個戲法嗎？”酷拉皮卡打斷仍央求著妮翁的侍者們說道。他不確定他的計劃是什麼。雛型已在腦海中，但細節尚未就位。令他驚訝的是，妮翁頓了一下。她憤怒的表情放鬆了，因為酷拉皮卡——冷酷、不友善又無趣的酷拉皮卡——竟然可能會表演些戲法，這想法引起了她的興趣。

“什麼？”

“你想看看我能做的一個把戲嗎？”

妮翁擦乾她臉上充滿憤怒的淚水。她很快就忘了那些衣服，驚訝於她最沉悶無趣的保鏢在某方面卻可以像一條狗被指揮來為她娛樂。這並沒有改變他仍是酷拉皮卡的事實。妮翁漸漸興奮起來，要看看酷拉皮卡究竟能變出什麼有趣的戲法。

“會不會是特技飛行？”妮翁問道，雙臂交叉在胸前，假裝不是很感興趣。“我已經知道你們保鏢可以從屋頂做後空翻和攀牆。這並不令人印象深刻。”

“不，這有點像魔術——” 酷拉皮卡說。妮翁的眼睛在提到魔術時驚喜萬分。“這不是華而不實的技法，但這是我在友克鑫拍賣會上當你跑掉時，用來找到你的訣竅。”

“等等，你的意思是你實際上擁有魔法力量來追踪我？”妮翁難以置信地問道。這肯定能解釋為什麼酷拉皮卡作為保鏢是如此令人難以忍受。“這就是為什麼我永遠逃離不了你的掌控？”

“不全然是。你從沒遠離過我的視線到我必須使用這技能——”酷拉皮卡說。妮翁不悅地撅著嘴，但這是事實。“但是，當其他保鑣陪同你時，只要你消失超過15分鐘，他們就會打電話給我，我用這個來幫助他們。”

“而 _這_ 就是為什麼從拍賣會以來我就很難逃離你們？我只覺得我失去能力後更容易讓人找到，或者我父親讓你在我脖子上放了個晶片。”

“不，這是因為我。你的脖子上沒有任何晶片之類的東西。”

酷拉皮卡沒說到的是，他和他的團隊還沒有僱用到一個能用念標記一個人以追蹤他們每個動作的念能力者。

“好吧，這個技能是什麼？”

“首先，回到店裡去挑你想要的衣服。如果你沒買任何東西就哭著跑出店外，人們會說閒話。”

妮翁的心思已完全轉移到要親眼看看酷拉皮卡能表演一個什麼魔術，她匆匆回到店裡。幾乎沒多看一眼那些她想要的衣服，只隨意抓起最上面的三件，以讓它們被拿去結帳。不一會兒，錢都付清了、衣物也被完好地摺疊包裝在紙袋內。妮翁問酷拉皮卡是否需要一個較空曠的地方來展示他的魔法技巧。酷拉皮卡回道，他只需要一個城市地圖，大得足以標記一個人的行蹤，卻不至於大到太過含糊不精確。

“我們去哪找地圖？”妮翁問。“誰會使用地圖？”

“我留了一份在車裡，以防萬一。”

“以防萬一什麼？ 萬一你必須找到我？”

“不完全是。萬一我迷路了，卻沒有GPS。”

“我開始認為你是在一個時空膠囊中長大的，酷拉皮卡。”

“某方面來說，你是對的。”

酷拉皮卡聯絡車子到一個離妮翁發脾氣的商店街有些距離的約定隱密地點來接他們。 進入車內後，妮翁讓酷拉皮卡從司機那裡拿地圖，然後坐她旁邊。他們下一站是靠近城郊的一家時髦咖啡館，妮翁想在那吃些甜點，並和那些自由地跑來竄去的貂鼠們玩耍。他們要十五分鐘才能到，有足夠時間讓酷拉皮卡展示他的魔術戲法。

“話先聲明在前，我不是表演的猴子，你不能要求我展示這技巧來娛樂你朋友。”酷拉皮卡說道，當地圖在他的腿上，並展開到他們將要前往的城市近郊位置。“如果你無論如何都要這麼做，我會裝作聽不懂，並說：『我不清楚您在說些什麼，諾斯拉小姐。』和『我想您累了，現在必須回家了，諾斯拉小姐。』。然後我會強迫你回家，告訴所有打電話給你的人，說你生病了，一個禮拜無法見他們。因此，為了讓一切單純起見，並好好保全你的社交生活，我建議我將展示的技法就留存在你我之間。”

“這少了許多樂趣。”妮翁說。“而我甚至不知道這個戲法酷不酷。”

“這實際上不是個戲法，而更像一種技巧、一種能力。另外，我從沒有說這很酷。”

“噢，我的老天，你耍人嗎？你騙我來看什麼愚蠢的東西嗎？”

“好吧，也許它有點酷。”

“太好了，快點讓我看看。”

酷拉皮卡點點頭，左手疊上右手，將念集中在右手無名指上。叮鈴一聲，一條精緻的鍊子從他的手中滑落下降。他抓起無名指追魂鍊尾端的圓球，讓它不會隨意擺盪。 最後，他的目光落向地圖。

“你說你的朋友蘿拉和菲德克會在咖啡館見我們，所以他們應該在地圖的這個區域。我會為你找到他們。”

“等等，什麼？”

酷拉皮卡沒有回答，但伸出手，放下鎖鏈，直到它向下延伸，如垂直在地圖表面的一條不自然堅硬線條。就像固定的鋼棒一樣，鍊球沒有擺動，或因道路的任何顛簸而跳起來。這給妮翁留下深刻印象，她的面上浮現一個欣喜的笑容。當鎖鏈終於開始移動時，它擺動至一邊，且定位在一個明顯不是汽車加速度所能決定的角度。

“菲德克在23布蘭杜亞迪大街。”

“那是咖啡廳，他一定已經在那邊等我們了。”

“他早到了。”

“真貼心。”

“接下來是蘿拉。”

酷拉皮卡讓鎖鍊再次垂直於地圖。一會兒，它向東移動，朝一個新方向前進。很快就跑出酷拉皮卡展開地圖的範圍，而妮翁匆匆展開其他地圖範圍，以讓酷拉皮卡的無名指追魂鍊可以定位，它停在他所知卻未預期到的一個地址。

“蘿拉告訴你她不會來嗎？她在家，要半個小時才能從那裡來到咖啡館。她有沒有聯繫過你？”

妮翁聳聳肩，低頭看著她的手機。“我不知道，”她說。“我沒看到任何訊息，你看。”她拿起手機讓酷拉皮卡檢視她最近的談話清單，沒有任何未讀訊息來自蘿拉。

一瞬間，酷拉皮卡懷疑妮翁在撒謊。首先，她從沒這麼爽快地主動給他看她的手機畫面，要不是基於酷拉皮卡的命令。而現在酷拉皮卡甚至沒要她這麼做。只有兩種情形，她的父親允許她可以和菲德克．羅薩斯交談——當有其他女孩在，或有一群朋友在時。菲德克的父親是在其所屬日漸壯大的幫派中的黑幫老大之一，他自己也是黑手黨賭場的著名高管。他的兒子和萊特的女兒在一起將會引發黑社會圈的政治謠言。因此，妮翁和任何與菲德克有類似背景的男孩單獨接觸都被完全禁止。萊特．諾斯拉不希望像羅薩斯先生這樣的人誤會，以為孩子們的往來邀約是為了尋找新的商業夥伴。

酷拉皮卡迅速行動起來，開始探究真相，而不是蘿拉的位置。他沒有引起妮翁的注意。

“也許你該給你的朋友蘿拉留個言，詢問她今天是否還會和你一起去看貂鼠。她可能被什麼耽擱了，卻忘了告訴你。”

“我確定她只是遲到了。她可能正在穿衣服，忘了確認時間。我相信當我們到達咖啡館時，她會給我發條短訊道歉，她有點健忘。”

“她獲得了三年內從未遲到的上課獎勵吧？很難相信這樣的人會忘記時間。還是她只在上學時準時？”

“你想說什麼？”

“你是否可能忘了邀請她？”

“你認為我沒有邀請她？”

“是或不是，諾斯拉小姐。你是否邀請了她？”

“我當然邀請了她。我知道自己不被允許和像菲德克這樣的人一起單獨出去玩。而你的語調卻像在說我編造了這些，背著父親與菲德克約會？”

酷拉皮卡卸除了無名指追魂鏈。他已知道鏈球的瘋狂旋轉是在告訴他什麼。妮翁對他撒謊，技巧卻不甚高明。無名指追魂鏈的附加功能幾乎毫無必要。他解除了念，鏈條淡淡化為虛無。

“給菲德克．羅薩斯留言，告訴他你不能去喝咖啡。怪你父親吧，如果你想的話，或者我。我不在乎。”

“你真的認同我父親的話，我直到20歲才能和他們談話嗎？”妮翁問道。“我以前有過男朋友，你知道的。我不是個白痴。我知道男孩是什麼樣的。”

“這不是我認不認同你父親的問題。我在遵循收到的指令。請讓你朋友知道你今天無法看到他。”

“但我們就快到了。”

“就算再靠近，也不表示你就獲得了准許可以去，我們回頭。” 酷拉皮卡向司機下指示，前往諾斯拉宅邸。“我只建議你基於禮貌通知他一聲，如果你想的話，也可以任他繼續在那等。無論如何，我們要回家了。”

“但你難道不能想像這是什麼感覺嗎？”妮翁問道。她嘆口氣，轉過身去，看著握在手中的手機鑲滿水鑽的背蓋閃閃發光。酷拉皮卡知道她正試圖演示一副沮喪的形象以博取他的同情。他努力忍著不翻白眼。

“你是自由的——”妮翁悲傷地說。“你可以去任何想去的地方、見任何想見的人，不必等到二十歲。你不需要任何人的許可，但我父親不會讓16歲的我這麼做。”

“我很抱歉。”

“就像你是地獄一樣，你所做的一切總是精確地如同你被告知的。你他媽的從來不曾有一絲通融。”

妮翁突然脫口咒罵起他，讓酷拉皮卡大吃一驚。她高亢幼稚的聲音變得越來越深沉、粗糙，形成一種他完全不熟悉的抱怨聲。他想知道她從哪兒學會這樣說話。而後他意識到，在問自己妮翁從哪裡學會說這些話時，他表現得完全像她的父親。萊特把女兒當幼兒對待的方式已經開始污染了酷拉皮卡對她的感知理解。酷拉皮卡知道妮翁不是她父親對她永不妥協、理想化的形象。妮翁是個16歲的女孩，她渴望自己的自主權。不幸的是，她的一言一行會產生的影響遠超出她自己之上，這意味著，她做任何事情都必須受自己的父親監控，甚而更糟糕地，受她父親的『家族』監控。

“我真的很抱歉——”酷拉皮卡再次說道。“真的。但這是我的工作，我不能站在你這邊，我不能背著你父親幫助你去做你想做的事。我處於一種信任的位置，而你父親信任我會保護你免於遭受他認為的威脅，不管對或錯。我可以清楚地知道你不同意他。我可以看到，你覺得你錯過了一個平凡16歲女孩的生活自由，並受到各種無理的限制，但我無能為力。你不能成為一個平凡的16歲女孩，諾斯拉小姐。如果你是平凡的，你甚至不會有像我這樣令人厭煩的保鏢們跟前跟後。”

酷拉皮卡預期妮翁會開始大吼大叫，拿出她的髮飾，並將它們扔到他身上抗議，他目睹過她對凜仙做了這些，當萊特害怕他女兒的脾氣，派了一名保鏢告訴她即日起每週的預算津貼，而不能再用張空白支票去購物。然而，此時此刻，妮翁並沒有陷入暴怒。相反地，她安靜而沉默。她的雙眼依舊地垂，看著她的膝蓋，以及按在她手機黑屏上拇指閃閃發光的指甲。

“我明白了——”妮翁終於發話，以另一種全新的語調，一個柔和而悲傷地接受其命運的聲音。“無論如何，沒有多少人真的想當我的男朋友，我很確定菲德克．羅薩斯只是為了他父親而接近我。你是對的，不讓我見他。老實說，我一點也不喜歡學校裡的任何男孩。在父親讓你負責將我的鄰近區域保持淨空為無男孩區域前，我甚至不喜歡那些和我一起出去的人。但是，我也不想當一個沒男朋友的魯蛇，這樣會太奇怪。我太可愛了，不該單身。”

“沒有人必須因為太可愛而不能單身，這沒任何道理。”酷拉皮卡說。妮翁面露不相信的表情，直率地質疑酷拉皮卡怎會知道那樣的事。“無論如何，如果你不想要男朋友，那麼別交就行了，這並不難。”

“你說得容易，根本沒人喜歡你。我敢打賭，你甚至沒交過女朋友。”

“我的確沒有。”

妮翁放下她的手機，轉過頭來訝異地看著酷拉皮卡。“等等，真的嗎？你說真的？”

“這…有任何關連嗎？”

“但你不是個醜陋的失敗者。我的意思是，你很無聊、是個混蛋，沒錯，但當你開始跟某人約會時，她們需要一段時間才能認識到這一點。你到底是怎麼追求女孩的？因為，很抱歉這麼說，但百分之百的失敗率真得很高，所以你需要重新評估你的方法等等。或者你只看得上那些條件太好而追不到的女孩？你看起來絕對像個目標訂很高的人。”

“女孩們不能接受或拒絕我從未做出的請求。”

妮翁激動萬分，幾乎要掉下她的座位。只有酷拉皮卡總是確認她繫好的安全帶能夠穩住她，當她整個上半身以令人難以置信的方式歪扭著。“你不是人。你的意思是你從沒追求過一個女孩？你怎能這麼說而毫不羞愧呢，酷拉皮卡？”

“因為我不以此為恥。無論如何，已經說太多了。我試著表現和善，因為我知道你不喜歡人一直監看著你，而你對父親不讓你20歲前約會的事很不開心。但討論我私人生活的話題就到此為止，你已知道得比你需要了解的多上太多。”

“但現在我想知道更多——”妮翁懇求道。她回復老樣子，並對這剛剛出現在她生活中的新遊戲心花怒放。遊戲的名字——沒有比為一個遊戲任務取代號名稱更有趣的事了——是『酷拉皮卡的秘密』。一天之內，她知道了三件令人興奮的新事物——關於她那位總是不知疲倦、最無趣的保鑣。第一，他可以用他手上的怪鏈子表演魔術。第二，假如他真的對誰覺得很抱歉的話，他實際上會變得比較和善。第三，他從沒有過女朋友，甚至從沒試圖追求一個，而在這之上，他大膽地不以此為恥。

“我想我們能成為朋友，酷拉皮卡。我想我們已經開始了解彼此。”

“我已經表明毫無興趣當你的朋友，諾斯拉小姐。別發想些脫離現實的事物。”

“這樣的話，如果不是做為朋友，至少當個像幾分鐘前那樣為我感到難過的好人吧，拜託了，請不要告訴父親菲德克的事？”

“我沒接到任何命令必須報告每個與你交談的男孩，或是在我的監看下，你嘗試而未能成功的約會。沒任何理由須要告訴他任何事情。”

“你人真好，酷拉皮卡！”妮翁歡呼雀躍地表示。她拿起手機開始搜尋，大概是菲德克的號碼，好讓她可以通知他約會取消了。“我現在感覺比較好了，也許讓你一直看著我沒那麼糟。也許這甚至是件好事？誰知道？我們會看到，不是嗎？這很棒，你很酷，酷拉皮卡，我就知道，我對你的看法是對的。”

妮翁仍喃喃不停地說著什麼不太對勁的話，一點模糊的暗示說明她正策劃些其他的行動。酷拉皮卡瞇眼打量著她，但沒說一句話。他了解妮翁的為人，她會設定些左右搖擺不定的日期，試圖迫使他撲空，好讓她自己順利溜走。酷拉皮卡疲憊地嘆了口氣，繼續監視車內和周圍的環境，在他們長達45分鐘的車程回到諾斯拉宅邸的途中。他無法鬆懈任何一刻，當待在妮翁．諾斯拉的身旁。


	5. 命運之神的超展開

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝wupi協助初翻整理，加快了翻譯校對的速度，讓各位能更快看見新的章節：）  
> 非常感謝他為這篇譯文的貢獻。

沒有一件事是酷拉皮卡一小時前在車上能預想到的，儘管他懷疑妮翁正謀劃些小動作，好讓他的保鏢工作變本加厲地難上加難。在他們回到宅邸後首先撞見萊特時，他信守著承諾，沒提到任何菲德克．羅薩斯的事。萊特說他們回來得早了，酷拉皮卡轉移話題地陳述妮翁買了三件衣裙，儘管這和他們的時程早歸與否毫無關聯。萊特漫不在意地點點頭，繼續走向他的書房。此時，出乎他與酷拉皮卡意料，讓萊特不得不停下腳步的事情發生了，妮翁雙手扯著她父親的肩膀，哭了起來。              

就這樣，妮翁坦白了有關菲德克．羅薩斯的所有事。酷拉皮卡目瞪口呆地維持著震驚的沉默，幸好，妮翁沒提到他隱晦的保密承諾。相反地，她特別強調酷拉皮卡機敏地發現她的計劃並阻止她。她對這項功績的誇讚比事實更打動人心，仿佛酷拉皮卡真的就是字面意義上地把她從誘騙她的菲德克臂彎中扯出來，儘管她被狡猾的甜言蜜語所迷惑而抗議不止，酷拉皮卡仍充耳不聞地抓著她上車返家。正是因為酷拉皮卡的強烈責任感與對她父親的忠誠，他才能無視妮翁拚死命的請求。而事後，她對此充滿感激。

妮翁不知該如何表達她的感謝，她真的很感激。正是因此，她才意識到擁有男朋友的誘惑是多麼不可抗拒。正是因為酷拉皮卡冷酷地拒絕讓她的情緒妨害他的工作，從而將妮翁從連累她和她父親的麻煩中拯救出來。此外，在搭車回家途中，他還條理分明地教導她要避免損害她父親的行止。酷拉皮卡不記得這裡面有哪半個字他曾『教導』過她。但依照妮翁的說法，顯然他說服了她不要自私，要先想到她父親，理解萊特所作的一切都是為了她好的一片苦心。

芭蕉——人正於宅邸前邊守衛，理所當然地足夠接近，能聽到妮翁說的每句話——他打量著酷拉皮卡，並放慢了下樓梯的腳步。酷拉皮卡翻翻白眼，沖芭蕉搖了搖頭，惱火於芭蕉竟把妮翁說的當真而引以為樂。

同時，被女兒激動的情緒感染得慌亂不安的萊特命令妮翁的侍者把她的購物袋放回房間，他還要求酷拉皮卡給他們拿些飲料，就帶著妮翁向書房走去。酷拉皮卡沒看萊特的眼神，只順從地去拿杯子和水。萊特告訴他一定要拿三個杯子，一個給酷拉皮卡自己，因為萊特想與酷拉皮卡和妮翁一起談話。

“怎麼回事？”芭蕉匆匆下樓、跟上酷拉皮卡前往配膳間的腳步，他壓低音量問道。

“不知道，她發神經了，我猜她在報復我不讓她約會。”

“但她說你棒極了。”

“糟透了，肯定是壞事。”

有什麼要發生了，在酷拉皮卡拿著托盤裡排列整齊的冰水、檸檬片和正好三個高腳玻璃杯於稍後出現時。妮翁表明了，她必須採取更積極的行動來應付那些費盡心思試圖接近的男孩們。為了防止錯誤的判斷讓她陷入災難，她需要一個她父親同意的『替演男友』。儘管有些反直覺，但實際上這是能設計出的最好防禦。妮翁覆述著她父親先前的話：十六歲的孩子對浪漫的愛情沒個真正的認識，青少年時期的浪漫關係令人沖昏腦袋，荷爾蒙驅動的曖昧關係只是因為感到無聊了、以及對同儕認同的盲目追求。在青少年間，浪漫關係顯然是讓人宣稱自己夠酷炫的合法量尺，因為很多人會想和他們約會。因此，妮翁認清到她並不是渴望男朋友，因為她毫無愛上一個男孩的想法。她只是必須對同齡人的壓力做出回應，和適應環境的需求。

考慮到這一切，妮翁的約會對象並不重要，不是嗎？她所需要的只是有人對她微笑、帶她去約會的身分地位。那她為何不找個能做到這一點的人呢？某人可以扮演她男朋友、給她社交地位，同時確保其他男孩遠離她，因為她已『名花有主』。

萊特沒有立即被說服，他不認為能在什麼地方找到他認可的人。也許妮翁的計畫理論上說得通，他理解她的想法，因為她的思考模式很大程度承襲自他自己。然而那並沒有使她提出的方案變得可行。除非她希望她父親投資製造能和她約會的機器人，或者類似的荒謬東西。

妮翁沒花半分心神考慮機器人生產線，事實上，她心中有幾個人選能作為合適的『假扮男友』，假如她的父親願意至少聽看看的話。萊特不情願地同意了。同時，酷拉皮卡直視著妮翁默默等待，在妮翁假意考慮和列舉些人選時已猜到了。她的父親，可以預見地，駁回每個被提到的她班上的同學，即使他們沒有黑幫背景。最後，支支吾吾表現得彷如這不是一小時前在車上浮現於她腦海中的想法似的，妮翁終於提出了她真正的人選：酷拉皮卡。

萊特久久沒能說出一句話。

萊特看向他的女兒，接著看向酷拉皮卡，然後又看向他的女兒。他把椅子向後推了推，沉思了片刻。最後，他清了清嗓子，注視著酷拉皮卡。

“我說，既然你已經是她保鏢了，那麼你大部分時間會和她在一起。”

“不。”酷拉皮卡堅定地反對。

“我付你一倍半的工資。”

“我拒絕。也許您該在她班上選個無害的男孩，他們在一起時我會幫您留心他們。”

“不，她班上的男孩有學校及和我女兒約會以外的生活。他可能被員警或其他犯罪集團所控制。我沒有錢雇用密探來監視他。而你，則只為我工作。”

“這不是我簽約的工作項目之一。這樣的安排讓我感到……不舒服。”

萊特．諾斯拉意味深長地點點頭，靠回他的椅背上。他閉上眼，讓妮翁和酷拉皮卡有足夠時間瞪視對方，充滿怒火的目光在咖啡桌上交匯。酷拉皮卡的瞪視帶有不屈的冷淡和義正辭嚴的責備。妮翁翻白眼，用口型說著“你到底有什麼毛病？”而後，她迅速停下來，因為她頭部的動作讓她的金屬髮飾叮噹作響。

“有什麼特別的原因令你感到 _不舒服_ 嗎？”萊特問道。不信任的疑雲逐漸籠罩著他，他灰白的臉是黑暗中唯一可見的事物。酷拉皮卡直視萊特的眼睛，看見猜疑嫌隙的危墻正堆砌在他們之間。“你擔心和我的女兒約會不能保持你的專業性？有什麼是我該知道的？也許你們倆都瞞著我？我開始懷疑這可能是個詭計。”

“我對您的女兒沒有絲毫興趣，諾斯拉先生——”酷拉皮卡急促地、近乎懇切地說。“我對她命運的唯一關心就是保護她不受肢體傷害。我不在乎她有沒有男朋友、在學校是否受歡迎。她的生活與我無關。她唯一值得我關心的是她還活著，若再加上最近被指派的任務來說，只要確保她沒和男孩子在一起，那就夠了。我不需要關心我被付錢要求來保護的人，我不是她保姆，甚至不是她朋友。我只是她的保鏢。您可以用個雞蛋來代替她，對我而言沒有差別。”              

“你是個混蛋，酷拉皮卡！”妮翁喊道。“爸爸，請忘了我曾建議過他，他竟把我和一個 _雞蛋_ 看做是同樣的。”

圍繞著萊特的疑雲消散了，他笑著拍拍妮翁的頭。“不，事實上，我認為這鞏固了他的候選人資格。雞蛋纖弱易碎，保護它們可需要很努力才行。”

“爸，他剛剛叫我雞蛋，我生氣了，這可能是他家鄉的罵人話。”

“這只是誇大的修辭，妮翁，爸爸盯著他呢。”

“好吧，我不希望一個把我比作雞蛋的怪傢伙假扮成我男朋友。他甚至不喜歡女孩，他會表現得很糟糕的。想想要是我帶他去莫羅博士的舞會……”

聽到莫羅博士的舞會，酷拉皮卡深吸了一口氣，這是現今最盛大的黑幫盛事，每半年在遙遠的莫羅海的小島舉辦，就酷拉皮卡所知，因為其上壓倒性強大的念屏障，若沒有合適的邀請是無法到達的。酷拉皮卡一直爭取讓妮翁能帶上個同伴前往舞會，並讓他能在舞會召開時陪同她進場。島主和舞會的主人——莫羅博士，是著名的人體收藏家，正如妮翁還支付得起的時候。作為一個小眾群體，人體收藏家們間的聯繫相當密切，妮翁不僅被邀請去參加舞會，也被邀去參觀莫羅博士的稀世收藏。酷拉皮卡的首要之務是和她一起參觀收藏。他需要見到其他被邀請的收藏家，以確認誰可能是潛在的收藏者。這將令其更接近他們的隱蔽世界，最終展開他於復仇之後的第二人生目標：取回他族人被偷走的眼睛。

“提到舞會就說到了點，酷拉皮卡——”萊特說道，對她女兒的抱怨裝聾作啞。“你知道我不放心讓她自己去，既然沒有保鏢被允許踏入那間屋子。如果你不能獲得額外的邀請，那麼作為她的約會對象陪伴她，將是唯一能將我信任的人安置於那兒、看顧和確保她安全的方法了。我知道我們以前談過，如果舞會前突然讓個保鏢陪她約會可能顯得可疑，但如果你們之前就約會了……”

“好——”酷拉皮卡咬著牙說，“我同意。”

妮翁發出絕望的哀嚎，祈求她父親重新考慮這決定。她不知道她提議酷拉皮卡到底意味著什麼。十幾歲的青少年很難有條理地思考。而她父親不該把她的話當一回事。她只是因為沒辦法和菲德克．羅薩斯約會而情緒失控。她絕不會把她寶貴的、在莫羅博士的舞會上約會的機會浪費在酷拉皮卡這樣的魯蛇和混球身上。 _他竟把她和一個雞蛋相比。_

酷拉皮卡找了個藉口告退，留下托盤裡沒動過的水。在走到一半時，妮翁突然抄起杯子向他扔。杯子撞碎在他肩膀上方的牆上，左半身濺到了水和玻璃碎片。他緩慢小心地通過狼藉的現場，毫不回頭。妮翁繼續堅持酷拉皮卡是個混蛋，懇求她父親改變主意。這並不是她想要的，她寧願不受歡迎直到二十歲，也好過讓酷拉皮卡當她的假男友。

酷拉皮卡打開書房門走出去。他不需要追魂鏈也能知道，即使她表現得如此戲劇性，妮翁．諾斯拉仍是在撒謊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wupi註：假扮男友聽起來好像加班男友XD，酷拉皮卡辛苦了。  
> Betty註：這篇裡的Casanova’s spell讓我去逛了一下Casanova的生平，挺有意思XD......妮翁又煩又可愛，很會演(抖).........


	6. 盛大演出

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝wupi勞模風範地超神速先行初譯，幫了大忙!!
> 
> 雷歐力和旋律的對話每次都翻得很愉快w~

 

 

 

 

 

 

火車這禮拜沒有嚴重誤點，但旋律卻第一次遲了。

“很抱歉讓你久等了。” 她一邊說，一邊拉著裙子下擺，快步走下對於她孩童般身高來說太高的公共汽車台階。雷歐力趕在掉到地上前伸手抓住從她肩上滑落的提包。

“才半個小時，沒什麼。”雷歐力說，“我正打算孤獨地在小巷裡邊哭邊喝掉這瓶黑莓利口酒，假如你還要再花二十分鐘以上來到這裡，卻不留通電話或發個短信的話。”

旋律笑顏逐開，看著和她手臂一樣長的透明玻璃酒瓶裡，裝滿了她不認識的清澈赤褐色酒液。雷歐力戲劇性地作勢如服務員對他的貴客般向她展示，這瓶酒千真萬確就是他們訂的。旋律從他手上接過酒，舉起來掂了掂重量。

“好吧，我現在確定你想讓我們全被炒魷魚了。”

“想都沒想過。”

“關於那些蛋糕的醉人程度你是對的，它們甚至放倒了芭蕉。”

“唔，芭蕉是個（容易醉倒的）小個子。”

“你說的是凜仙，芭蕉是有絡腮胡的那位。”

“那樣的話，你做了什麼？整盒蛋糕都給他了？”

“他沒留意到酒味，一口氣吃掉了一整排五個。”

“那就是了——”雷歐力得意而淘氣地笑著說，“我打賭他之後沒能寫多少俳句。”

“不，他寫了一堆，但沒有一篇佳作。或者說，倒是有一首好到讓蛋糕盒顯現，但盒子是空的。當我們請他幫忙再來一盒的時候，他照字面地只寫了關於盒子本身的優美俳句。”

“你們太貪吃了，他可不是糕點複製機。還不如給我發短訊，我家裡還有三盒以上。”

“是啊，但問題是我們還是沒能保住酷拉皮卡的份。”

“你們該不會全都討厭而排擠酷拉皮卡吧，還是說他已拒人千里之外到不跟你們一起共餐了？”

“不，他只是一直不在家。”

“難道妮翁繼續讓他參加更多的排球比賽？”

“不，情況更糟。但在我告訴你詳情前，你得先坐下來。”

旋律和雷歐力繼續走向街角的三明治店。現在已不是用餐的尖峰時間，零星的幾位食客俯靠在小圓餐桌上，正準備結束他們的午餐對話，啜飲著最後一口咖啡或茶。這不是高檔的地方，但雷歐力和旋律從來不挑高檔的地方。不管你多晚來吃午餐，這裡的櫃檯整天都販售同樣的食物和飲料，搭配上參差不齊的服務品質。這裡簡單而隨意，而且很便宜。

“他們應該在冬天增加熱菜的種類選項——”雷歐力停下，手臂輕托著他置於足間的行李箱上方的手提箱。他以遠超出完成點選三明治任務的深沉嚴肅表情瀏覽櫃檯上方的菜單。“乳酪抹醬和雞肉沙拉在寒冷的冬天無法讓人飽足。但烤菜沒一道令人有食欲。”

“快快點好菜，我才能告訴你酷拉皮卡的事情。這關係到我為什麼邀請你在放寒假的時候待在這兒。”

“你是說你的邀請另有動機？難道不是因為你很喜歡我的陪伴、希望能常常見到我？太令人傷心了。我還希望和你來趟海灘之旅呢。”

“你完全沒計劃海灘之旅，雷歐力。海灘太遠，而且你在那裡不好學習，你行李箱聽起來一半都是書。”

“你該檢查你的超人聽力了，因為，實際上，裡面全是書，我的換洗衣物在手提箱裡。”

“你到底想不想幫酷拉皮卡的忙？”

“幫酷拉皮卡的忙？”雷歐力問，他面色一變，目光炯炯地正色說道。“這是另一回事了，你沒說要我給酷拉皮卡幫忙，那樣的話，我早就速速點好菜了。”

“我不想讓你擔心以為出了什麼事，而此前我也不能在電話裡說明清楚。快快點些三明治，這就解釋給你聽。”

雷歐力回過神來，大步走到櫃檯，沒浪費一絲心神挑選三明治。他點了經典的烤火腿起司三明治，去掉會令他更加心神不寧的咖啡。雖然不餓，但既然這差事要在旋律如實詳告前完成，片刻間，他坐回餐桌狼吞虎嚥掉半個三明治，毫不在意被起司燙到。

旋律仍維持著餐桌禮儀，不那麼倉促，雷歐力不得不克制著急躁不安地等待十分鐘，她終於開始告訴他關於酷拉皮卡和妮翁．諾斯拉的情況。

 

✽

 

酷拉皮卡打量著層疊在他袖口的蕾絲花邊，覺得自己現在的裝扮是一生中最不吸引人的模樣。他問為什麼自己就不能穿普通的保鏢制服，妮翁回答說太單調了，他必須給人留下好印象。觀看劇院裡極其昂貴的演出全是為了向所有人表演展示。他們的包廂正好靠近舞臺，這意味著觀眾們可以清晰地既看到台上的演員、也看到他們。酷拉皮卡必須記住，別做任何尷尬的事，像是摳鼻子或睡著。

酷拉皮卡惱怒於妮翁認為他會在沒人注意時挖鼻孔，不悅地沉默著。妮翁沒注意到，或者該說，她並不在乎。

“誰知道呢，也許你能從看戲裡學習表演技巧。”妮翁在他們走進包廂時說道。酷拉皮卡鮮少被妮翁高度評價演技，對她的評論冷漠以對。

邀請妮翁和酷拉皮卡前來的女孩向他們揮手微笑。那女孩的約會對象是『惡名昭彰』的菲德克．羅薩斯，酷拉皮卡此前未曾見過，他與酷拉皮卡目光接觸，點頭致意。酷拉皮卡迅速瞥了一眼那男孩的服裝，並苦澀地注意到，他，酷拉皮卡，是穿著最可笑的約會對象。就算他的服裝應該要襯托出妮翁荒謬絕倫的美貌，他也絕不同意妮翁那毫無道理的爭辯立場：如果他們穿成情侶裝會更般配。妮翁說他們像鹽和胡椒瓶，並排在一起，形式和功能幾乎相同。酷拉皮卡辯道，他們更像書擋，形式和功能相同，但顯然位於書架的兩端。

酷拉皮卡尖刻的評論沒能改變什麼。妮翁把其他人當傻瓜似地對他們笑了笑，而後要他省點機靈勁，別發表些會給她的朋友留下深刻印象的尖酸話。他表現浪漫的方式太糟糕了，人們會開始懷疑她看上了他什麼。關於妮翁只是膚淺地因腎上腺素驅使而與一個可愛的保鑣男孩約會的謠言逐漸傳開，即使她父親真的付錢來讓那男孩這樣做。

 

酷拉皮卡無法與任何抱持這一觀點的人爭辯。妮翁決定讓他們的關係登台亮相最好最棒的方法就是——自己假裝遇險瀕死，而酷拉皮卡救了她。酷拉皮卡否決了這提議，因為必然存在的危險性，無論多小，都可能讓她真的死亡。最終他們達成偽裝溺水的折衷方案，因為溺水不難假裝，且可歸咎於些模棱兩可的因素，例如抽筋。而後，妮翁邀了她所有的朋友來參加室內冬泳派對。她準備了個非常精確的、一旦她『溺水』後的劇本讓酷拉皮卡遵從，並承諾酷拉皮卡唯一需要犧牲的就是一套西裝。酷拉皮卡對妮翁認為他的西服是唯一的犧牲品的想法嗤之以鼻。

撇開整串生硬的拙劣臺本——大聲呼喊並跳入池中救起妮翁，酷拉皮卡反對接下來的劇碼而面色沉重。事實上，他一點也不打算按妮翁的要求進行，因為他認為妮翁的劇本打他從水中拉起她這部分起就脫離現實。他告訴妮翁，在妮翁朋友到來前進行所謂浪漫的口對口人工呼吸完全沒必要。因為妮翁失去知覺代表他太晚注意到妮翁在掙扎，而這就是他無時無刻關注著她的程度？此外，當他試圖搶救妮翁時，絕對會有人打急救電話，然後他們就要向醫護人員解釋她完全沒有呼吸停止的跡象。

“但如果我說我只是在偽裝，因為我喜歡你並希望你能拯救我呢？”

“好吧，第一，你浪費了專業人員的時間，他們的工作是拯救真正有危險的人，而不是忍受你幼稚的發想所造成的麻煩。第二，我會察覺到你很好，不會第一時間進行心肺復蘇術。”

“但是……”

“相信我，如果你真的溺水，讓你看醫生是第一要務，向你坦白愛意則是最不急的事。人們如果溺水了，是無法像沒事人一般爬起來繼續度過愉快的一天的，就像他們只是踏錯一階樓梯般。如果我讓你繼續參加派對，就太不負責任了。而後，我就不會是你男朋友了，我會被 _解雇_ 的。”

因為稍後她的朋友就要到了，妮翁沒時間繼續爭辯。酷拉皮卡已充分告知她，她可以假裝溺水，但如果她想假裝失去意識，救她出水後他只會坐在那兒盯著她看，告訴每個人她很好、不用打任何急救電話——這場面會讓妮翁看起來像因為某些原因而躺在那裡裝暈的怪胎。要是妮翁打算這時醒來，坦白她只是想讓酷拉皮卡演出嘴對嘴的戲碼，她盡可以這麼做。

明智地，妮翁選擇了俗氣的突然抽筋，並減少不必要的戲劇化情節。一旦浮出水面，酷拉皮卡準備好摧毀自尊地演下去，他的西裝不會是唯一的犧牲品，但這比他想像的難多了。如他應該做的那樣，他將妮翁擁向他，但最終敗在上演伴隨拯救的激情熱吻。改為擁抱靠在他胸口的妮翁，他背誦著台詞，關於像這樣嚇唬他多不應該、如果她發生意外他會多麼手足無措，全程完全沒看向妮翁，相反地，他的目光遊移於聚攏的圍觀者足間的空地。他嘆了口氣，鬆開懷抱，輕輕地扶她站起來。

人們離場後，酷拉皮卡爭辯他的詮釋方式更專業、更符合人設。妮翁不在乎是否符合人設，憤怒尖叫著抄起一大堆塑膠杯子像雨般砸向他。酷拉皮卡的人設就是無趣而毫無情調，所以他不應該如此遵循。她不是想和酷拉皮卡本人約會；她是想和她理想化的、與本人完全不一樣的酷拉皮卡約會。首先，會和僱主的女兒約會的人就毫無任何專業性可言，所以他必須停止以專業自居。

酷拉皮卡不得不承認妮翁說到點上了。

 

“這齣戲又演些什麼？”妮翁問，盯著她手中的小冊子，“我忘了先在網上查了。”

“這是關於一位獵人雲遊世界探險的故事。”酷拉皮卡說。“這部戲描述了他漂流到小島後的冒險經歷，一座被藍鹽山覆蓋，從遠海看不見的島。這是以這位獵人為主人翁的系列冒險譚中的一場戲。在這齣戲裡，他愛上了一位公主，並設下圈套讓一位巫婆中計。”             

“希望他們的公主夠美麗。”妮翁說，“你看過這部戲嗎？”

“不，我看過書裡有這個故事。”

“當然，還有什麼是你沒在書裡看過的。”

音樂輕輕響起，等待觀劇的人們停止了交談，零星的話語聲也被降臨下來的沉寂靜默給一掃而去。燈光暗了下來，直到最後一束照射著戲幕中央的燈光，在下一秒亦消失了，劇院陷入黑暗中。酷拉皮卡張開自己的圓，直到他不用回頭也能探知包廂、劇廳內的任何動向。無論在劇院約會與否，他最主要的工作仍是被僱來做妮翁保鏢的，不能放鬆片刻。

“記住我說的，別睡著。”妮翁嘶聲耳語，“別讓我丟臉。”

“我保證不會睡著。”酷拉皮卡說，“別擔心，看戲就好。”

 

✽

 

雷歐力剛結束對旋律空蕩蕩公寓的參觀巡禮。她大部分的個人物品都不在了，要麼賣掉、要麼搬移到諾斯拉宅邸。周圍有些東西是芭蕉或凜仙的，因為旋律向他們出借公寓，當他們需要在城市值夜班待到很晚的時候。雷歐力問，酷拉皮卡是否在這裡待過。旋律說不，一次也沒有。酷拉皮卡更願意把時間花在訓練或研究上，而不喜歡都會生活。事實上，因為陪伴妮翁和她的朋友們到城市各處，他已受夠了所謂的都會生活。

將行李安置於臥室，把外套掛於衣帽間後，雷歐力在沙發上坐下，等待旋律好好解釋她的計畫。在午餐時，旋律已告訴他一系列導致酷拉皮卡必須假扮成妮翁男朋友的緣由。雷歐力笑了，如她預期的，但笑得並不過分。他十分理解酷拉皮卡大概正遭受什麼樣的痛苦，所以很難盡情取笑他。

妮翁的朋友們對此瘋狂著迷，他們認為愛上自己的保鏢是件浪漫的事，他們這一對在學校很受歡迎。女孩們圍繞在校門等待酷拉皮卡出現護送妮翁回家。自然地，妮翁向朋友們表演得太過火了，但酷拉皮卡從沒在半路上迎接她，甚至四分之一的路上也沒有。到目前為止，妮翁只是告訴每個人他太靦腆，但事實上，如果沒有妮翁的暗示，他甚至不會和妮翁牽手。起初我們都以為他表現這麼差勁是因為他不高興被迫這樣做。但這沒有幫助，妮翁對他毫無同情憐憫心，她樂於看酷拉皮卡因為自己試圖要他做的華麗浪漫告白和激情熱吻而受折磨。

“這說得通，如果他真的生氣了，他會做這類事情，他是非常頑固的。”

“是的，我知道。但當我和他們一起去一間科技中學參觀科學展時，酷拉皮卡的心音聽起來不像是因為憤怒而表現冷漠。我很清楚酷拉皮卡憤怒時的心音。我已經聽夠了它在我耳邊嘶吼了。他沒生氣，甚至不像我猜測的那樣著惱。而更像是……緊張。”

“你是怎麼注意到的？除了用聽的，當然。”

“當你聽出一個人焦慮的心音，你也能看見他們行為所表現出的焦慮。他不清楚自己在幹什麼，他沒有浪漫的天分。他牽著妮翁的手，就像那是條狗繩，並且避免接近到她一臂以內的距離。每個妮翁暗示的吻都變成落在臉頰或前額那種。他表現得越來越明顯，即使是那些不能和我一樣聽到他心音的人也會察覺。他也知道這一點，但他只是顯得抗拒而非常困窘，並用冷酷來掩飾。”

“坦白說，他基本是這樣處理自己全部情感的，我們都知道。”雷歐力苦笑著說，而後嚴肅正色道。“在這種情況下，任何人都會感到棘手，更別說一個十八歲而沒有約會經驗的人，一個仿佛堅信著自己是氏族裡唯一的倖存者，所以必須永遠孤獨的人。我不能假裝知道他為什麼這樣選擇。他不是會分享自己的事並尋求幫助的人，除非你主動詢問他或直截了當地幫助他。”

“好吧，關於這點，他主動問了我知不知道些什麼，好讓他能較容易地處理這種情況。他可能認為我知道些樂曲可以讓他瞭解浪漫的愛情是怎麼樣的，這樣他才能有些靈感來讓自己看起來更可信。如果他不愛妮翁，或為了不惹怒妮翁，或者和妮翁約會是為了保住工作等謠言產生，那會毀了他完美演出這齣戲的意圖，因為他們不會讓他參加莫羅博士的舞會。所以，我給他演奏些浪漫的樂曲，但他說它們既沉悶又俗氣。他有個觀點，所有最動人的歌曲都是關於尋找愛、渴望愛、或失去愛。大多只會讓他傷心，因為即使他從沒找到愛，他已強烈地經歷了最嚴重的失去，並在希冀不可能的事。”

雷歐力嘆了口氣，了然地點頭。“所以，這就是為什麼我該出現在這裡？”他問。

“他認為自己必須學習些技巧與肢體語言，學習如何巧妙地表現出兩個人是相愛的樣子。他需要些實踐，這樣他才不會像第一次在觀眾前表現得那樣尷尬。如果他至少能表現得迷人和浪漫，縱然他毫無感覺，人們還是會喜歡上他，這樣他才能向別人展現出他是個優異的——更重要的是—— _心甘情願的_ 男友。”

“你在暗示我很迷人、很浪漫、懂得這一切，受寵若驚啊。你希望我做什麼？教導他？”

“可以嗎？”

“好吧，當然。這通常是生活教會你的東西，但你能通過些課程來加快這一進程，無庸置疑。而我能從中得到什麼？”

“你說什麼？”

“這對我有什麼好處？”

“哦，我猜想你幫助酷拉皮卡是因為他是你朋友。”

“我有一堆比酷拉皮卡更鐵的朋友。”

“但你的心總是說……”

“別管我的心怎樣說。現在聽聽我大腦的說法，我的大腦理智地告訴我別做免費的工。”

“噢，得了吧，雷歐力，這又不是工作。況且，你能從中獲得的最大好處，就是他會確實地接你電話。”

“等等，他指望我在電話裡教會他？”

“我們有一條從這間公寓到諾斯拉宅邸的秘密安全線路。他想那樣的安排最好，他不樂意離開宅邸，以防不是他輪值當班時發生了緊急狀況。此外，這可以避免打擾你，讓你有更多時間來學習。”

“那不管用的。告訴他，我不收任何報酬，請他老實地『移駕』前來這城市見我。我所知的事物不可能簡單地透過每天下午一通半小時的電話來傳授。這麼說吧，如果知道某些事理論上怎麼做，而不需要實際地觀察、練習、確實地操作，酷拉皮卡就不會有這樣的問題。見鬼，要是那樣的話，他就能自學成為極優秀的人了，他會在每件事上都令人驚歎的。”

“我會向他建議的。”

“不，那個安全電話在哪裡？我們現在就打電話給他。他在宅邸嗎？”

“不，他在劇院看劇。”

“約會？”

“他與妮翁和她的一些朋友。”

“好吧，希望他能存活下來。我今晚晚點打電話。我脾氣沒你那麼好，所以他的玻璃心可能很快就會崩潰，要是我開門見山地首先就對他大聲吼斥。”

“他可能會向你吼回來，如果他剛陪妮翁約會回來是個指標的話。他肯定情緒不佳，沒有心情聽別人勸他該怎麼做。”

“酷拉皮卡從來沒心情聽別人告訴他該怎麼做。”

旋律完全同意。她站起來，向雷歐力解說電話的位置以及如何撥打到諾斯拉宅邸。酷拉皮卡十一點時應該在家。他最終說服萊特設了門禁。在保鏢監視下待得太晚是一回事，和據稱是約會對象的保鏢在外逗留太晚不歸又是另一回事，人們會說閒話，而這不是萊特希望他們交往的方式。

“我打賭他明天第一件事就是來這裡報到。”雷歐力自信地說。“我知道如何說服他。他和妮翁的關係只需要在劇院裡維持住，這不會很難。劇院往往相當莊重優雅。但另一方面來說，也是我不會想去的地方。”

 

✽

 

酷拉皮卡捂著臉笨拙地滑靠在他的座位上，祈禱自己能消失。幕間休息時，妮翁離開去洗手間，拋下酷拉皮卡在包廂。酷拉皮卡不能表現得像在工作，所以他留在包廂的位子上，讓凜仙和侍者陪伴、看顧妮翁。

酷拉皮卡不是完全被拋棄在包廂裡。除了他，還有妮翁的朋友們，雖然他一點也不關心。酷拉皮卡手指點擊著他座位的扶手，但柔和的聲響不足以掩蓋住坐在他右後方不遠處那對小情侶漸趨情熱的雜音。菲德克，玩笑般地，發出對劇中公主讚賞的喘息，而這拉開了他和他約會對象挖苦爭吵的序幕。他們已經互相咬耳朵並在座位上戲謔地打打鬧鬧了整整兩幕戲的時間，酷拉皮卡懷疑他們兩個到底還有沒有在看劇。

不，酷拉皮卡甚至懷疑，他們倆還知不知道 _自己在哪裡_ 。從那女孩剛發出呻吟般的咯咯笑聲表明，與其說酷拉皮卡確實不會睡著令任何人尷尬，不如說那小倆口不間斷的在大庭廣眾下親熱的舉動令人尷尬。雖然花錢買到了私人包廂的座位，卻買不到坐在他們前面而能被以禮相待的待遇。比方才更甚地，酷拉皮卡希望自己能消失。

不需要旋律水準的超級聽力，也能分辨出包廂裡另兩位佔有者嘴唇磨蹭、頻頻交換熱吻的聲音。酷拉皮卡閉上眼，但一片黑暗只是讓他的聽覺變得更敏銳而讓情況變得更糟。他決定是時候阻止了，就算不是為他自己，至少也是為了這些孩子的父母。他鐵直了心，在座位上坐直，不管他將看到什麼。胳膊搭在椅背上，上半身轉向後方。看向兩個表現露骨、被愛沖昏頭的思春少男少女，酷拉皮卡大聲地清清嗓子表示抗議，鼓足勁用他所能表現出最輕蔑厭惡的睨視，穿過他們之間短短的距離。

那女孩愣住了，推開了菲德克。菲德克，顯然還沉浸在自身的迫切渴望，看向她，然後困惑地看向他們周圍。他對上酷拉皮卡的視線，看到酷拉皮卡最鄙視的皺眉。

一語不發，酷拉皮卡指向劇院的其他席位。菲德克對他女友的笑容消失在臉上。

“如果你們想秀下限，舞臺在那裡。”酷拉皮卡說，嚴厲地將大拇指向後指向劇院前臺。那女孩把菲德克推得更開，畏縮在座位上。這令菲德克窘迫不已，轉身朝向酷拉皮卡。

“你這個混蛋！”菲德克說。他站起來發出挑戰，酷拉皮卡起身旋身應戰。此時，妮翁出現在包廂的門口。

“什麼鬼，酷拉皮卡？”妮翁問道。不知怎的，她沒有生氣。她著惱地向酷拉皮卡抱怨，就像她只是留他單獨待十分鐘，他也能挑起事端。“你現在有什麼毛病？”

“他是個混球！”菲德克代為回答，“他需要閉上他媽的嘴，管好自己的事。”

“告訴我——”妮翁翻翻白眼，再度轉向酷拉皮卡。“確切地說，這次你又成了什麼樣的混球，酷拉皮卡？”

“我要他們別為自己丟人現眼。他的手埋在她襯衫下，兩個人都不謹慎。他的褲子很緊，而她的胸罩露出來了。你們這些蠢貨腦子有洞嗎？”酷拉皮卡質問道，嚴厲地審視著他們兩個。女孩倒抽一口氣，急忙拉直領口。菲德克聳聳肩退了幾步。酷拉皮卡接著說，“我阻止事態惡化，而他變得憤怒，因為他從沒動腦思考。”

“我生氣是因為在這件事上你是個混球——”菲德克說。“你他媽的滿腦子都是你自己，不是嗎？自命不凡先生？至少我愛我女朋友。她告訴我你是個該死的機器人。”

“放小聲點，這裡還有其他人。”

“ **艸** 你個去！”

“不是每個人都能看到劇院的包廂裡面。”

“酷拉皮卡！”妮翁厲聲叫道，驚駭於他對她朋友的作為。酷拉皮卡，已經傾身朝向菲德克準備搏鬥，畏縮了一下，最終笨拙地看向她的方向。他清了清嗓子，站直身，解除戰鬥姿態，來到妮翁身旁。他推著妮翁的手臂準備護送她離開。

“我道歉。”他對菲德克和那女孩說。他禮貌地對他們點下頭，輕輕推著妮翁走向出口。“我處理得不好，這是我的錯。原諒我並享受餘下的演出吧。諾斯——妮翁要和我離開了，晚安。”

 

✽

 

妮翁太過震驚，以致沒有反抗地任酷拉皮卡帶她走出大堂步下樓梯。當他們走到門口離開時，她終於回神掙扎著掙脫他的掌控。她回頭看凜仙，凜仙搖搖頭，作勢讓她跟上酷拉皮卡離開劇院。酷拉皮卡叫了車，他們四人等待著車到來。

“什麼啊，到底怎麼了？”當他們都坐進車裡後好一會兒，妮翁問道。她是第一個打破沉默的人，當他們離開城市時，大家一聲不響，車內籠罩著一片沉默死寂。“為什麼你……我是說，你真的被人惹惱了。我從沒想到你是這麼的……壞脾氣。”

“我氣瘋了。”酷拉皮卡悶悶地說，他看向窗外，避開車內每個人視線。“很抱歉，我說的話很愚蠢。”

“不啦，事實上挺有趣……”

“不，我沒有思考。當我非常生氣的時候，完全喪失了思考。我幾乎要為某些難以置信地愚蠢事情而和某人搏鬥，我為此深感後悔。”

“等等，你真的打算和他打鬥？”

“如果他先動手的話，是的。”

“因為他在劇院裡親熱？”

“……不。”

“那為什麼？”

“因為我很生氣，我想。”

“不過，你會生氣是因為他們的行為讓人尷尬，不是嗎。”

“是的。”

妮翁皺眉，不確定該說什麼。她看向凜仙。再次地，凜仙搖搖頭，示意她別得寸進尺。妮翁翻翻白眼，戴上耳機，喃喃地說反正這齣戲挺無聊的，所以她真的很慶幸酷拉皮卡差點打起來。看酷拉皮卡打某人的臉要比看無聊的英雄愛上公主、讓巫婆中計酷炫多了。太糟糕的是菲德克竟沒有向酷拉皮卡動手。如果是這樣，她可以花上整晚來觀賞的。多麼可惜。

萊特忙於他的研究課題，沒關心妮翁為何提早回家了。他要酷拉皮卡好好下班休息，既然晚上剩下時間妮翁都會待在房裡看電視。雖然酷拉皮卡全心接受休息一晚的提議，但他著實被劇院發生的事件惹惱而無法淡定地享受它。也許晚點繞莊園跑步是個反省和澄清頭腦思緒的好主意。體力活動能令他平靜下來、令他疲憊，而寒冷卻能使他冷靜清醒。只需半小時，他就能把自己整理好的。

正當酷拉皮卡穿過公共休息室時——他已換上一身綠色運動套裝準備出門——芭蕉舉起保全辦公室總機電話的話機接收器攔住他。他告訴酷拉皮卡是莊園的會計人員來電後就匆匆溜掉。

“如果是關於從劇院提前離場的事，別擔心，萊特．諾斯拉沒支付那個票錢。” 酷拉皮卡說。“另外，我通知你的辦公室只是避免有電話或投訴打過去，因為我們許多的公關人員上周已職場搬遷到你這邊的辦公室，為了節省他們在城市租用辦公空間的租金……”

“你是提前離場還是被趕出來，酷拉皮卡？你惹麻煩了？告訴我實話。”

酷拉皮卡花了比他理應的更長一段時間才意識到對方是誰，那並不是在諾斯拉家族總部辦公室工作的任何人。

“旋律不在這裡，雷歐力。為什麼你要騙芭蕉說你是家族的辦公人員？”

“芭蕉說謊了，否則你不會接電話。另外，芭蕉打電話給我，我請他在你約會回到宅邸後電話通知我。不過，你早回來了兩小時。”

酷拉皮卡回想起劇院包廂，那對『 _快活_ 』的小情侶，和一位非常無動於衷而麻木不仁的人一同共用同個包廂樓座。他在公用休息室找了把扶手椅坐下，突然感到異常疲憊。

“那齣戲不好看。”他說。

“太糟糕了。但是，嘿，在上學日的夜晚早早把妮翁帶回家是對的。你是個有責任心的人。少年和青年人都需要大量睡眠，你知道的。雖然諷刺地，他們卻處在最不考慮睡眠的年紀。”

酷拉皮卡淡然笑了。“雷歐力，用這種口吻說年輕人就好像你已不是他們中的一員，這就是為什麼每個人都認為你已經是個大叔了。”

“好吧，我睡足了八小時。” 雷歐力沉思地說。“我可能只是個學生、一個醫學院的學生，但這只意味著我比任何人都知道睡眠對大腦有多麼重要。”

“我聽說睡眠不足會影響人的發育。你肯定是睡得超出必要了。”

“沒有決定性的證據證明什麼樣的事物會阻礙人類的發育。”雷歐力說。他繼續深入講解太多的細節，給酷拉皮卡留下雷歐力可能正因為些什麼而緊張的印象。“但是，睡眠不足會影響荷爾蒙，從而抑制人體生長激素的完全釋放——這主要是在夜間釋放——最終可能導致身高發育不足。不過，你和我已渡過了這階段，不管晚上睡多少小時，我們都不會再長高。”

“你知道我只是在評論你的身高，你知道吧？”

“是的，我知道，但你必須瞭解，我所做的一切就是學習醫學。”

“同樣地，我所做的一切就是工作，這就是我們現在談話的原因，對吧？你說你已和旋律談過，所以你已經知道……”在隔壁房間有咖啡杯碰杯的聲音，或許有人在小廚房整備上夜班。酷拉皮卡壓低了聲音。“我需要些幫助。”

“而你派旋律來請求是因為你該死地太驕傲了。”

酷拉皮卡停頓了好一會兒，仔細考慮該承認雷歐力是對的，還是撒謊，但如果讓雷歐力逮著了他說謊，可能會更加令他難堪。

“你為何不直接告訴我呢？”雷歐力問，解救酷拉皮卡於兩難的回答。“為什麼你要透過旋律來傳話？既然我們應該是朋友，你可以直接聯絡我。”

“反正她都要去見你了。”

“你直接聯繫我會更快。”

“我……不知道該如何解釋。我真的有點不舒服，整件事都很讓人尷尬。”

虧在小廚房的某人把這當笑料——想像一下『 _那個_ 』酷拉皮卡竟見鬼地會為某件事感到尷尬——而發出嘲笑聲，酷拉皮卡皺眉站起來，邊走回臥室邊通話，聽雷歐力繼續說明自己真正的問題是什麼。

“所以，話題又回到原點，也就是你的傲慢。因為你已意識到，完全的自負並不能讓你順利假裝與另一個人有身體和情感上的聯繫。”

酷拉皮卡並不欣賞雷歐力的措辭。他的思緒又再次被拉回劇院的包廂，無法讓這段記憶就這樣消失。為什麼他在那短短片刻裡把自己的職業態度完全揚棄了呢？酷拉皮卡知道自己會發脾氣，但他的憤怒該是對氏族屠殺記憶的正常反應，而不該是針對青少年的愚蠢行為。

然而，回頭想想，酷拉皮卡自問自己是否真的生氣。他想爭鬥，是的，但那感覺更像是準備反擊。那對男女的某些事物威脅到了他。他不想被提醒他們有某些東西是他無法做到的。他想對他們進行評判和批評，因為他們扮演浪漫角色的輕鬆讓他感到力不從心。

他，酷拉皮卡現在終於毫無疑問地明白，是個失敗者。更糟的是，他需要雷歐力．帕拉丁奈特的幫助來停止成為失敗者。這真是他的自尊心跌到最谷底的時刻。

“哈囉—？不要在和我通電話的時候陷入沉默，酷拉皮卡。掛掉電話更有效。”

“抱歉。我正走到其他房間。”

“整整三分鐘？難道你穿過了整個宅邸？”

“我必須把一些書挪開來才能坐下。”

“現在完成了？”

“是的。”

“好。現在，告訴我為什麼你需要我的幫助，而不是其他人，例如芭蕉等人的幫助。他是個詩人，關於愛情等事物，他可以喋喋不休地在你耳邊一直講個沒完。”

“他的確是的，而這就是他最多能做到的程度。沒完沒了的詞藻、漂亮的比喻，毫不實用。然而，旋律告訴我你很擅長這種事。這對你來說是很自然的。”

“確切地說，哪種事？”

“約會、和人相處。但主要是約會。你已經有很多實踐了。比我知道的任何人都多。”   

“你說得好像這是件壞事。”

“不。這只是並非…… _我擅長的事_ 。我需要幫助。”

“而我為什麼要幫你？”

“你是我朋友。”

“而你希望我幫你什麼？”

“教導我如何約會，我想。給我實用的資訊，這樣我才能夠令人信服地主張我和妮翁突然發展的關係的有效推定。”

“你不該批評芭蕉，酷拉皮卡，如果你打啞謎地說些『令人信服地主張突然發展關係的有效推定』，而不直說是『假裝約會』。”

“我不喜歡那樣的說法。”

“哪個面向？因為這樣的說法暗示著你是個愛情騙子？還是這坦承了你在參加一場你不能表現得足夠可信的鬧劇？”

“你想讓我掛你電話嗎？”

“如果你這麼做，只是證明了旋律來請我幫忙時，我告訴她的話。”

“你告訴她什麼？”

“你得親自來這裡。你不會想聽我說很多我必須說的話，每次我冒犯到你的時候，你會掛掉電話。”

“我不會掛你電話。我會控制住自己聽你說。”

“我需要你在我面前，以確保我說的話你有確實聽進去。我對電話交談失去耐心了。你可能正在讀一本雜誌，馬上地就把我說的話置之腦後，我知道的。所以，你要麼親自過來，要麼找其他方法。我來這裡只是想在城市閒逛、學習、偶爾和旋律喝喝酒。我完全樂意按原先的計劃行事，如果你實在太過驕傲的話。”

“好吧。我明天在城裡有個會議。我可以提前順道過去。”

“真的？沒問題嗎？”

“雷歐力，你不知道，我…… [ _真的有點絕望了_ ，酷拉皮卡沒說出口] 確定你知道怎樣才是最好的。”

“…好吧，呃，該死。那就簡單了。我想我能在明天看到你。”

“是的，明天見。我出發前給你短信。”

一會兒後，酷拉皮卡終於掛了電話。他決定不再透過內省的環繞莊園跑步來理清思緒。一次跑步是不足以讓他放鬆下來的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和同好一起討論翻譯是很有趣的事w
> 
> ==  
> “如果是關於從劇院提前離場的事，別擔心，萊特．諾斯拉沒支付那個票錢——” 酷拉皮卡說。“另外，我通知你的辦公室只是避免有電話或投訴打過去，因為我們許多的公關人員上周已職場搬遷到你這邊的辦公室，為了節省他們在城市租用辦公空間的租金……”  
> ==  
> Betty:翻著翻著還能翻到這麼偏商業的用語 根本是我的專業嘛w 酷總www  
> wupi:酷總不容易的，明顯CFO、CEO一肩擔
> 
>  
> 
> ==  
> “教導我如何約會，我想。給我實用的資訊，這樣我才能夠令人信服地主張我和妮翁突然發展關係的有效推定。”  
> ==  
> Betty:這句又好偏法律面 特別想翻的很法律用語 希望看起來能達到效果 酷拉感覺就會用一堆文謅謅的專業名詞w
> 
>  
> 
> 喜歡文章的人可以點右下方的kudo按讚，滿足一下譯者們的虛榮心(喂)
> 
> 敬請期待下一章——  
> 第一堂課：從假裝朋友到假扮情侶


	7. 第一堂課：從假裝朋友到假扮情侶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一貫感謝wupi協助初譯，真是幫了大忙。  
> 

 

穩定如暗流般的聲音一開始獨特而令人不安。雷歐力太晚才發現，懸掛在廚房掛鐘的聲音大到可以穿過整間公寓而被聽到。暖氣，同樣地，幾近無聲而高規格地低聲運轉著。每件設備都是按高效節能和靜音的標準挑選的。甚至覆蓋在火爐上方的抽風機也幾乎是無聲的。雷歐力先是一愣才恍然大悟，在拆卸了過濾罩，探頭檢查煙道內部確認它的確在運作後。

這間公寓顯然是擁有超凡聽力之人的安身之所。旋律已警告雷歐力，芭蕉發現臥室是最令人不安的空間，因為它幾乎完全安靜。起初她將房間充分隔音作為練習樂器的地方。但當她發現那是唯一能讓她整夜安睡的地方時，她把床搬了過來，而把鋼琴移出去。鋼琴現在放在客廳，占掉了可用空間的一半。

時鐘的滴答聲充斥著空蕩蕩的公寓，節奏穩定地就如同生活自身的節拍器，逐步從秒到分地打著拍子，在雷歐力等待的期間。終於，雷歐力被樓下突然刺耳的門鈴聲給驚醒。他站起來，不很快，他只是有些小心眼，因為他被這刺耳的聲音弄得有些煩躁，且因為酷拉皮卡已許久不曾聯絡，現在卻因為些工作上的目的、而不是以朋友的身分來找他。他走到門邊的對講機前應答，在他按下應答鈕前，蜂鳴器響了三次以上。

“喂？”

“我是酷拉皮卡。”

“哈囉。”

“什麼？讓我進去。”

“哈囉，酷拉皮卡。”

“ **哈—囉—！！——** ，雷歐力，別來這套。”

雷歐力讓酷拉皮卡從樓下門口進來。數分鐘後，酷拉皮卡就站在門廊外面敲門。雷歐力這次沒等待或弄些拖延時間的把戲來慢慢打開門。他已經等在那裡，甚至聽到酷拉皮卡上樓梯時清喉嚨的聲音。他需要克制自己在酷拉皮卡脫下手套敲門前急不可待地開門。

“嗯，嗨？”酷拉皮卡說，訝異於應門這麼快，但隨即想當然如此。雷歐力知道他只須花一分鐘爬上樓梯。

“請進。”雷歐力說。“我開始猜你是從諾斯拉莊園走過來的了。怎花了這麼長時間？你遲到了。”

“我忘記帶我的另一支手機。”

“另一支手機？你一支手機就接不完了，而你竟說你還有其他手機？”

酷拉皮卡脫掉外套，在雷歐力的指引下放到門廳的衣帽櫃裡。“恩，我的『約會』手機——”他說。“當妮翁在學校時，我必須給她發些愛心符號，以及混合激勵與浪漫的名言佳句和經典語錄。”

“愛心符號和浪漫的話我懂，但激勵的經典語錄？誰要求發送這些的？”

“萊特．諾斯拉。他想利用我們的關係作為一個平臺來影響他女兒，告訴妮翁那些她必須時刻謹記在心的人生格言及重要教訓。”

“這……真甜蜜，父親式的。”

“當他有興致時。”酷拉皮卡說。他將外套掛在衣架上，讓雷歐力為他關上衣帽櫃的門。“旋律建議的，而他確實採用了。我不確定妮翁是否在意，她從沒提過它們，只向她朋友炫耀那些浪漫的。”

“真的？你今天發了什麼讓他們排隊等著看？我好奇。”

酷拉皮卡走回衣帽櫃，打開櫃子找到他的外套。他掏出三支手機，雷歐力好奇地看著，並自嘲地想，哪支才是自己試圖打給他時被無視的那支。酷拉皮卡挑出一支手機遞給他，把其他的放回去，再次闔上門。

“別拿我開玩笑。”酷拉皮卡說，打開手機走進起居室。他心煩意亂地環顧房內，熟悉它的格局。他們停在大而笨重的鋼琴前，手機響了，通知他有新訊息，主張著它的存在。他低頭查看並繼續走向中央吧檯——分隔了起居室和廚房空間——的一張高腳椅旁。雷歐力在他對側站著。酷拉皮卡將手機放在他們之間的吧檯上，在螢幕暗下前解鎖它。

“我沒得選，必須發送它們。”酷拉皮卡辯解道，當他聽到雷歐力為某些不是過於多愁浪漫就是過於激勵的話語發出嗤笑。這支手機裡只有這兩種極端事物。甚至背景圖片都是妮翁興高采烈地笑著，搭配上酷拉皮卡搭著她肩膀，嘴角掛著極微弱的笑容——如此微弱以致把臉的下半部遮住就一點也看不出是在笑。

“『快樂因分享而倍增。』、『人們冰冷的面具後，有著火熱的心。』、『生命的秘密是摔倒七次，爬起來八次。』、『別恐懼他人的意見，該恐懼的是平庸，所以冒險吧，做你真正想做的事。』”

酷拉皮卡沉重地歎氣聽雷歐力朗讀最新的語錄。“我已經看過了，你真的沒必要再分享它。”他說，在座位上不自在地扭動，但同時因雷歐力克制著只讀出那些激勵的短信而鬆一口氣。那些浪漫的短信，雷歐力指出，存在的本身已足夠荒謬。

“『什麼是老師？我會告訴你：他不是教導某些東西的人，而是能激發出學生她最好的一面，為了去發現那些她早已知道的東西的人。』嗯，或許我該接受這條建議，畢竟現在我也是個老師了。如果我能弄明白這是什麼意思就好了……”

“如果你往下拉還能看到更多關於老師的語錄。妮翁在抱怨她的老師們，於是萊特兩天後就做出了回應，我敢肯定他找了每一條提到老師的語錄。”

“我很好奇他如何理解它，話說回來——”雷歐力一邊說，一邊下拉瀏覽更多的短信。“我也不能分辨他到底是贊同還是反對它們。”

“與其探究它們的意義，讓我們回到工作上來，如何？”

“工作？你今天該是休假的，除非發生緊急情況。”雷歐力說。“放輕鬆。按照你給妮翁的忠告，我確定這話完全適用於任何人生情況：『如果你信仰勝利，勝利就會眷顧你。』是吧？別給自己太多負荷，只要 _相信_ 。”

“別說了。我來這裡是基於工作關係的原因，你清楚的。”

“噢——”雷歐力說。他把手機放在吧檯上，這樣酷拉皮卡就能停止盯著手機背蓋浪費時間。“像個專業的研討會？儘管你的老闆沒付錢。我應該準備些投影片來讓這更生動有趣，且在吧檯放上甜甜圈和咖啡，像研討會那樣。”

“廉價寒酸的研討會。”

“但也是款待。”

“我沒看見你拿出什麼來款待。”

“冰箱裡有些柳橙汁。”

“還有呢？”

“就冰箱裡有些柳橙汁。預算不足，沒有甜甜圈。”

酷拉皮卡不耐煩地在吧檯上敲敲手指，嘆了聲氣。“很明顯旋律謊稱你很有魅力，我沒有被吸引；我訝異你說不好笑的笑話的一貫水準。”

“不，看，這是因為今天的課程已經開始了。”

“噢。”酷拉皮卡說，就像沒聽到上課鈴聲而被訓誡的小學生一樣慢慢轉頭看向雷歐力。他雙臂交叉在身前，悶悶地傾身靠在吧檯上，直白地抗拒面對他之所以來此的任務。左邊冰箱在雷歐力打開拿出一盒果汁後發出輕微運轉聲響。酷拉皮卡瞟了一眼它。

“這是什麼意思？”酷拉皮卡問。“課程是怎麼開始的？你在考驗我的耐心？”

“你將會目睹白天和黑夜的變換。我不會像平常和你一起時那樣，是個大聲吵鬧、讓人不快而煩躁的討厭鬼，我會讓自己 _討人喜歡_ 。因為約會和人際關係的第一件事，就是和那些沒時間陪你耗的人相處融洽。你必須知道如何成為一個討人喜歡的人，你必須親切。”

“我和人相處融洽。我很禮貌。”

“禮貌和親切是不一樣的。禮貌是正式的，親切是友好的。你知道如何表現友好，你有很多朋友。”

“我沒什麼朋友。”

“我的意思是，你知道如何表現友善，但問題是你對待大多數人都是正式疏離的。你很快就劃清邊界，界定好角色，而社交距離不容逾越。這可以讓你內心平靜，因為它可預測而容易維持，你幾乎不需要面對不確定別人要你做什麼的情況。不幸的是，這與你在浪漫關係中需要的恰恰相反。浪漫是瞭解人、積極接近他們。你正式的禮貌會疏遠人。”

“這和妮翁有什麼關係？”酷拉皮卡問。他眼睛仍盯著發出運轉低鳴的冰箱，而不是正和他說話的雷歐力。“我不是在試著交個真的女朋友——某個我不認識的陌生人。我只是想順利維持我從沒有要求過、但現在卻被套上的虛假關係。只要告訴我如何讓人信服地與妮翁相處，而不是如何開始一段真正的浪漫關係。”

“旋律告訴我你對妮翁很冷淡。只有禮貌、沒有其他的。”

“我還該做什麼？她是我老闆。”

“你該對她友好些。”

酷拉皮卡呻吟著，捂住他的臉。“禮貌不好嗎？難道我該表現粗魯？難道我要表現刻薄？她總是叫我混蛋，因為我不讓她擁有她想要的一切，但我從沒有對她懷有惡意。我已經 ** _夠友好_** 了。是她不知道。”

一杯玻璃杯被放到酷拉皮卡面前，發出沉重的叮鈴聲。他鬆開捂臉的雙手，一杯柳橙汁擺在他的右肘邊。

“噢，謝謝。”他拿起杯子，簡單地笑了笑，抿了一小口。

“我從沒說友善和禮貌是互斥的，”雷歐力說。他給自己倒了一杯果汁。“友善建立在讓別人開心的基礎上，即使你不得不對他們撒謊，因為你在意他們的感受。禮貌是按照一套規則來維持另一個人的快樂，因為你在意的是不讓他們因你而不開心。你當然可以透過對某人禮貌來表達你的友善。禮貌事實上僅是正式化的友善，兩者是重疊的。但你必須真的對妮翁友善，不只是禮貌。”

雷歐力轉身放好柳橙汁盒，酷拉皮卡看著他，捏緊他握著冰冷玻璃杯光滑表面的手。雷歐力回過頭，酷拉皮卡匆匆抿了口果汁。此時，雷歐力拿起杯子，一口氣喝光了他的橙汁，酷拉皮卡目瞪口呆地看著他。

“你口渴？”雷歐力發出一聲滿足的長歎後，酷拉皮卡問他。雷歐力笑著把他的空杯子放水槽裡。他指了指酷拉皮卡的杯子，仍然沒什麼動。

“你想喝嗎？”

“呃，事實上不太想。”

“那你為什麼還接過杯子呢？”

“我不知道，你給我的。”

“你為什麼不拒絕呢？你知道我不介意的。”

“我沒有不想要果汁到要拒絕的程度，而我事實上一點也不在意你怎麼想。”

“你不必，我們是朋友。我們的互動很自然，你不需要仔細考慮每個細節。這是給你的提示，你要演好這齣鬧劇的唯一辦法，就是和妮翁成為朋友，然後一起合作。”

“我不能和我的老闆當朋友。”

“那麼就當夥伴、或是其他什麼的。你不該再維持你的禮貌距離，在這一點上，是痴人說夢話。你可能已開始察覺需要更熟悉她，因為你心裡明白這是唯一可行的方法。聽從它，你的直覺是正確的。”

酷拉皮卡試著旋轉杯中的果汁，但低口玻璃杯裝得太滿，果汁沒跟著旋轉。意識到自己表現得像個不高興的陰鬱孩子，他放下杯子，推向雷歐力。酷拉皮卡不需要它。雷歐力所強調『不論喜歡與否，酷拉皮卡什麼都默默吞下』的論調太蠢了。如果酷拉皮卡就這麼喝掉果汁呢？課程又要如何進行？還是雷歐力會繼續提供他一些東西，直到酷拉皮卡明顯拿到某些他不想要的東西？

“我不信任她。”

“這是個問題。”雷歐力說。他接過來，開始喝掉那杯被拒絕的果汁。

“她竭盡所能地讓我更難辦，因為她以此為樂，這是個遊戲。而我必須忍耐，就是這樣。”

“現在，你可能不信任她會把你的最大利益放在心上，而我懷疑她對你不好全是她的問題。但在某天，她別無選擇，只能信任你保護她。這樣，她就會和你齊心協力。”

“確實。但如果她和她父親知道得更多，他們根本不會信任我。”

雷歐力放下拿到嘴邊的杯子。

“為什麼？有什麼不能信任的？”

“妮翁是那種只考慮自己的人。她的父親也一樣。萊特靠我保護他的家族——他女兒和他的生意，僅僅是因為他害怕當一切都失敗後，會發生在他身上的後果。如果對他沒好處，他決不會採取行動來支持我。妮翁也是，他們是同類人。”

“司空見慣，對白手起家的男人和他們被寵壞的女兒而言。保鏢的職業風險。”

“但你看看，那些只顧自己的人，你總能知道他們的所思所想，你可以利用這點。我不想讓他們關心其他的事物。他們這樣很好，因自私而迷了心竅。我希望維持這樣。”

“你在說些什麼？”

“我說得太多了，但我只是想讓你理解，重點是我不想和妮翁．諾斯拉合作，我不希望比現在更和她拉近關係。如果你想幫我，你要用另外的方式。我建議專注於技巧，實踐營造關係的機械理論。世界上有人以約會和勾引為生。騙子可以兜售任何情緒來贏得周圍人的全心信任，以進一步犯罪。演員在銀幕上表演完美的愛情片，而在台下彼此憎恨。現在，我明白你的觀點，和妮翁相處得融洽些或許能讓我的生活變輕鬆，但這沒有必要。事實上，這不是我感興趣的進行方向。我們需要扮演成情侶登台亮相，但私底下她是她，我仍是我，因為在莫羅博士的舞會後，這齣鬧劇就沒必要了。”

雷歐力表情空白地聽酷拉皮卡說。他的手攥著玻璃杯，直視著酷拉皮卡，試圖理解酷拉皮卡的意圖。

“你打算做什麼？”雷歐力問，但酷拉皮卡無視這問題，從高腳椅跳下。

“那是我的事。”酷拉皮卡說，他走回公寓的前廳玄關。“我現在要走了，讓你重新評估一下你的方法。”他打開衣帽櫃，拿出外套穿回它，在僅僅待了半個小時後。“我同意親自見面比打電話好，所以我明天會在同一時間到這兒來。旋律要我在莊園的廚房給你帶午餐，所以如果晚點你出去，別買太多東西。我今天沒帶什麼給你，因為廚房忘了，明天我不會讓他們再忘記。下午愉快。”

酷拉皮卡已開門，向雷歐力揮著他沒戴上手套的手，而後者盯著鋼琴若有所思地喝著果汁。他咕噥一聲回應道別，門闔上了。他認為他該花些時間沉澱、打起精神，好在酷拉皮卡走後鎖上門。然而，他從椅背抓起外套，緊跟著衝出門。酷拉皮卡（沒很意外地）不願作為搭檔和妮翁合作，這意味著雷歐力必須啟用備用計劃。

在外頭，手長腳長的雷歐力在酷拉皮卡走出一個街區前追上他。他在街角追上酷拉皮卡，就在他將要過馬路時。他什麼也沒說，直接從背後一把拽住酷拉皮卡的肩膀，微微喘氣，因為他毫不停歇地全速跑上這上坡路。

“你整天都有空，對吧？”酷拉皮卡一轉身，雷歐力就問。

酷拉皮卡無法立即回答。他需要片刻時間來從某人揪住他肩膀絆住他的震驚中回復，即使他知道那人只可能是雷歐力。他告訴自己絕不該放任直覺去攻擊身後的人，他必須讓雷歐力理解，對酷拉皮卡做這類事情不會沒有副作用惡果。

“什麼？”

“旋律告訴我妮翁會整天在家，因為她生病了。”

“她沒病，她在瘋狂看著『黑色行星（Black Planet）』。”

“『黑色行星世界巡迴演唱會』真人秀？”

“是的。”

“這可太酷了，如果我有台時光機，第一件事就是用它來看那節目。我聽說它棒極了。”

“妮翁覺得這比今天待在學校更重要。”

“你聽過黑色行星的歌嗎？”

“沒有。”

“好吧，她是對的。”

酷拉皮卡聽到人行道信號燈的提示音在身後快速鳴響，提醒行人加快步伐，行人通過的時間要結束了。而後，信號燈的聲音停止了。酷拉皮卡必須等待下次綠燈再通過。他交叉雙臂看著雷歐力，不耐煩地聽取雷歐力追來這裡的目的。

“你追上來找我有什麼原因嗎？”

“沒錯。現在是午餐時間，我們一起去吃午餐吧。”

“我有事要辦。”

“忠告：別告訴醫生你因為太忙而打算不吃午飯。這對你的健康有害，每次見到你，我都會為此感到內疚。”

“我真的沒時間了，我需要辦些事。另外，我知道不要挨餓。我總是帶著代餐食物，以防工作繁忙沒時間坐下來吃東西。”

“那麼，晚餐呢？或者咖啡簡餐？你不能把空閒的一天全浪費去做其他的工作。你該接受我的邀請。”

“好吧，那麼晚餐。我應該會在城裡待到晚餐時間。”

“很好，這就是一個約會。”

“一個什麼？”

“一個約會。我剛邀你去約會。”

“你所做的只是讓我和你去吃晚餐。”

“這就是你邀人約會的方式。”雷歐力說。他站直後，調整一下眼鏡，進入授課模式。酷拉皮卡覺悟地歎了口氣，他將在這十字路口站得比一個紅綠燈週期更長的時間。

“瞧，你邀請一個你想更瞭解的人和你一起做點什麼，而你希望他們接受。然後，理想情況下，他們繼續接受更多邀請，甚至發出自己的邀請。經過許多互動和一段時間相處，你們親密到希望…，希望瞭解對方更多。比如，進一步瞭解彼此住的地方。比如，某些你瞭解得很少的東西。”

“雷歐力，我是單身，但不是傻瓜。我很清楚你的意思。你不必用委婉的話語來保護我脆弱的情感。”

“噢，這不是為你，是為我自己。我覺得用委婉的話語比較有趣。”

“也許你能不用它們，像個成年人一樣對待我。”酷拉皮卡說。望著紅綠燈，發現很快又能過馬路了。他選擇不去，需要論述強調的點太重要了。

“我知道十八歲仍算是青少年，但我不是個會口吃的小男孩，以致不能直白地被告知，處於浪漫關係中的人們發生性關係是件稀鬆平常的事。我知道什麼是親密行為，也知道約會是怎一回事，即便我到現在還沒有經歷過。”

“顯然地，你不知道所有的事情，如果你需要我的幫助。”雷歐力嘀咕著。

“我完全意識到我缺乏實踐。”酷拉皮卡利索地提醒他。“這就是為什麼我需要實踐，讓我在應對那些被要求的特殊表演情況時，能不那麼敏感。這樣我才能給其他人合適的印象——我和妮翁．諾斯拉有段穩定而愉快的關係。但是，既然這樣的演出看來不是我擅長的，我必須學會它。”

“而我們將從這頓晚飯開始，你會看到真正的約會是怎麼樣的。”

當『真的』和雷歐力約會的窘迫念頭清晰地浮現在腦海時，酷拉皮卡希望因寒冷天氣導致的面色泛紅能夠掩蓋住他因為這念頭而席捲全身的窒息難為情。

“好吧，這不是個真正的約會。”他防禦性地說。“這不是個約會，當一個朋友約你出來幫助你。我們一起吃過很多次飯，除了這次你恰巧會說明指出，如果我和中意的女孩子約會吃飯時會有何不同。”

“別低估我的約會能力。我可以和任何人約會，向你保證。”雷歐力說。“我帶你來場真正的約會，酷拉皮卡。因為你需要學習如何真正地約會，好讓你能令人信服地假裝。這不會只是朋友間的晚餐。舉個例子：我可能會握住你的手，說些你真美之類的蠢話。”

酷拉皮卡現在確信他臉上的紅暈永不會消退了。同時沮喪地意識到，對任何看到他的人來說，這看起來不會僅是寒冷導致的結果。

“ _什麼_ ？”他問。“真的？這對你來說不會顯得古怪嗎？和我約會？”

“為什麼會奇怪？我來這裡為世界服務。你覺得奇怪嗎？”

“忘了它吧。”酷拉皮卡說。他轉而關心更具體、更直接的面向。“呃，但是，我需要裝扮一下嗎？”

酷拉皮卡想起前晚妮翁強迫他穿上的蕾絲和天鵝絨襯裡的燕尾服虛幻觸感。這讓他看起來像是捲進碎紙機，試圖用魔術貼黏拼組裝回婚禮盛裝的新郎。妮翁要他停止抱怨，他看起來酷斃了。酷拉皮卡一點也不覺得酷。

“只要穿著讓我不會因為和你走在一起而尷尬的衣服就行了。襯衫、皮帶、舒適的鞋、暖和的外套。不要瘋狂的東西，但要準備走路。”

“所以基本上，就是我現在的穿著。”

“我甚至不認為你會有一件T恤和牛仔褲。”

“你真這麼想？”

“是阿！好吧…也許，我想。我已很久沒看到它們了。”

酷拉皮卡笑了起來，抬頭看到交通號誌燈再次開始下個循環週期。他告訴雷歐力下午四點四十五分會在旋律公寓外的街角和他碰面。雷歐力承諾會先下樓等待，所以酷拉皮卡最好別遲到。酷拉皮卡答應會準時到。

“很好，那麼，這是個約會。”雷歐力重複了最後一次，只是為了測試酷拉皮卡的反應。酷拉皮卡明智而不置可否地聳聳肩，不表示任何意見。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.所以萊特之前忙著研究的課題就是在找關於老師的各種語錄嗎w
> 
> 2.酷總好帥呀，瞧瞧下面幾句，滿滿地在黑社會打滾磨練下來的腹黑感>///<  
> “但你看看，那些只顧自己的人，你總能知道他們的所思所想，你可以利用這點。我不想讓他們關心其他的事物。他們這樣很好，因自私而迷了心竅。我希望維持這樣。”  
> “世界上有人以約會和勾引為生。騙子可以兜售任何情緒來贏得周圍人的全心信任，以進一步犯罪。演員在銀幕上表演完美的愛情片，而在台下彼此憎恨。”
> 
> 3.肢體接觸的恐懼和反擊本能好萌....
> 
> 4.黑色行星（Black Planet）真是個大亮點XD
> 
> 5.“瞧，你邀請一個你想更瞭解的人和你一起做點什麼，而你希望他們接受。然後，理想情況下，他們繼續接受更多邀請，甚至發出自己的邀請。經過許多互動和一段時間相處，你們親密到希望…，希望瞭解對方更多。比如，進一步瞭解彼此住的地方。比如，某些你瞭解得很少的東西。” <\--中間這避重就輕的停頓讓我大笑
> 
> 6\. 比較可惜的是，還是翻不出作者幽默的英文文字遊戲...這句很妙的.....  
> “I know eighteen ends in ‘teen’ and all, .....” 
> 
> 喜歡文章的人可以點右下方的kudo按讚，下一章就要進入眾人期待的約會章節啦~


	8. 這是個約會

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一貫感謝wupi協助初譯，幫了大忙。
> 
> 終於翻完了....... 這章挺長的，原文很美，希望我有好好呈現它.........

儘管仍隔著一條半的街，酷拉皮卡毫不困難地認出那高大、慵懶的身影，雷歐力傾身在旋律的公寓大門前，漫不經心地閱讀雜貨促銷傳單。傍晚昏黃的光線模糊了雷歐力裹著黑色大衣的身影，使他像置身行人中的其他面目模糊者，若是他沒有高過幾乎每一位路人的話。

起初，酷拉皮卡看見雷歐力時，他不自覺地笑了起來。而後，馬上止住笑容，因為自己看起來就像個傻瓜。任何能讓酷拉皮卡感到快樂的事物，都會立即轉為猜疑不信，這很諷刺，考量到他最近思想變得較豁達——願意尋求在對殺害族人的罪犯們完成復仇外的其他快樂源泉。在友客鑫，有短短一段時間，酷拉皮卡相信他的復仇已結束，他發現自己一點也不快樂，只感到空虛失落、毫無意義。酷拉皮卡一直知道，即使實現他所定義的完美復仇，他的痛苦和憤怒也不會有一絲消逝。他一直知道這不會令他 _快樂_ 。

然而，某些質樸得令人難以置信的事物，例如一張熟悉而友好的面孔出其不意地攫住他，光亮與溫暖充實了他的內心，還有某種難以言喻的感覺——他沒有愚蠢到去宣稱這不是真的快樂。酷拉皮卡馬上對此抱持不信，因為感受快樂的能力，輕侮了他悲劇般的人生，也與他需要維持意念來完成的目標相牴觸。

酷拉皮卡看見雷歐力本能般的喜悅轉而被另一個情緒爭奪下主導權——極盡恐慌的焦慮。他特別早來了，希望至少能有片刻時間來整理一下自己，在他必須面對雷歐力、以及和雷歐力『真正的』約會之前。然而，雷歐力承諾會先下樓等待的話並不是開玩笑。街上無處可躲藏，無人群可尾隨，無死角可限制雷歐力發現酷拉皮卡的到來。一旦雷歐力看到他，前奏序曲就結束了，而酷拉皮卡就要面對他一生中未曾有過的第一次約會。

“嗨，雷歐力。”酷拉皮卡說。懷著忐忑不安的心，他下了困難的決定——直直走上前去，而不是躲進小巷裡十來分鐘，製造人為的遲到。雷歐力不曾抬頭將視線移開促銷傳單。他似乎花了異常多的時間在瀏覽本周的促銷優惠，難道300戒尼折扣的袋裝麵包真的那麼吸引人？

“你早到了。”雷歐力咧嘴笑了笑，將促銷傳單折疊放進口袋。“等不及了，是嗎？來，跟著我。”

沒有往街道上任何方向前進，雷歐力領著酷拉皮卡走進公寓。酷拉皮卡猶豫地跟上。

“我想你說過我們要步行。”

“我們會的，但有件事必須先做。”

“你做了晚餐？”

“不，我沒有給你煮任何東西。我貧乏的廚藝不足以為任何人類服務。”

“那為什麼我們要待在公寓裡？”

“是什麼讓你認為我要帶你進公寓了？我們還沒交往那麼長的時間，酷拉皮卡，慢慢來。”

酷拉皮卡慶幸雷歐力在樓梯前帶路，沒回過頭——目睹酷拉皮卡被話語的弦外之音驚呆了，窘迫得下一步幾乎要栽倒。如果早上稍早前他曾說過知道約會是怎一回事的話，酷拉皮卡現正不自覺地暴露出他真實的感受。

結果，雷歐力帶著他來到屋頂。他神秘地找到了鑰匙進入，不清楚是偷的，還是顯擺地亮出獵人執照索要的，或者禮貌地要到的，或是花錢買到的。雷歐力沒說明，酷拉皮卡也不關心。他假設雷歐力是禮貌地要到的，因為只要雷歐力願意的話，他就能和每個人都相處得極好。人們信任雷歐力，酷拉皮卡也一樣。

“我不知道這樓有這麼高。”酷拉皮卡說，當他登上屋頂，而雷歐力關上了他身後的門時。“或者該說，周圍的建築都那麼矮。”

“在這兒你能看得相當遠。”雷歐力解釋道。“我帶你來是有原因的，但我想看看我不說的話，你能不能猜出來。就當它是隨堂抽考吧，你能在這幅景象中找到潛在的浪漫事物嗎？”

酷拉皮卡不是個會逃避考試的人。那些他讀過的書難道不是為了塑造他優異的頭腦——來勝過任何和他打交道的人嗎？果斷堅定地，他環顧起四周。首先，他查看雷歐力是否佈置安排了什麼。在角落裡有燒烤架，但它充滿了蛛網和垃圾，顯示長期廢棄的跡象。塑膠椅和生銹的牌桌擱在入口處的小屋上，同樣被遺棄了。他看到的是一個空而凌亂的屋頂，只有他和雷歐力因為某些尚未揭露的原因而待著。

待在離地面街道這麼高的地方是很冷的，酷拉皮卡拉緊了外套。他凝視著遠方重重樓房的屋頂和電纜線網如連綿起伏的波浪，一同構成了城市的天幕。偶爾有突起的高塔，細而鋒利且華美，但天際線本身是平淡無奇的。在他身後，眩目落日的相反方向，一簇摩天大樓閃爍反射著在玻璃牆面漸漸減弱的光線。他認為它們令人印象深刻，但肯定不是浪漫的。

酷拉皮卡走到屋頂的邊緣，俯瞰市街。在建築物之間，昏暗的暮色已然降臨。一條明亮的光河點綴了市街的東西向主要幹道，延伸至一座曾是宮殿的博物館入口前。酷拉皮卡聳聳肩，轉身再次環顧屋頂，但似乎沒什麼特別的。儘管酷拉皮卡感到心煩意亂，雷歐力也沒變出些驚喜玩意兒來開玩笑。他只是站在那裡，手插在口袋裡，因寒冷而跺腳，看著酷拉皮卡，等待著。他們的目光交匯。

“想出來了嗎？”雷歐力問。

“我想是從一棟高樓俯瞰四周的景觀。”酷拉皮卡說，不確定這就是，但也不知道還有什麼是他該看見的。

“很接近了。”

“這個城市並沒有因為迷人的屋頂天際線而出名。”

“快點，酷拉皮卡。多想想那些浪漫的東西，而不是那些不是的東西。我們正在失去日光。”

酷拉皮卡突然領悟過來，猛地轉身。他終於對燃燒般絢爛的落日壯美景色有超乎粗略一瞥的注視。面對眼前的景色，他沉默了好一會兒，不是因為他愧於承認自己竟忽略了這明顯懸掛於天穹的火球——它幾乎維繫了地球上所有生命的生存，而是因為他真誠地無話可說。像其他完全缺乏詩意或藝術愛好的生物體一樣，他把太陽視為理所當然，從沒抽時間觀賞日升日落或做更多的事情。偶爾分些牢騷怨懟的心思給它，當開車時陽光太過刺眼，或當他沒有指南針而需要尋找太陽來辨識方位時。在城市和諾斯拉莊園的森林，太陽只是個光照強度會在一日內波動起伏的事物，並在減弱消逝後將照明的任務移交給電燈。在夏天，它是炎熱的，而在冬天，它消逝的太匆促。僅此而已。

“日落不是代表事物的終末與完結嗎？”一陣停頓之後，酷拉皮卡問道。

“取決於你從什麼角度觀察。”雷歐力說。“它是白天的終結，沒錯，但也是夜晚的開始。日落後約會才開始，因為人們白天要工作。”

大大的腳步踩過覆滿砂礫的屋頂，發出嘎吱嘎吱的聲音，雷歐力走近，一隻手搭在酷拉皮卡肩上。酷拉皮卡好奇地回頭，但雷歐力看向天空。“看，結束與開始在不斷反轉。”雷歐力說。“當破曉時，黑夜就到了盡頭。日出並不如此浪漫，因為當它來臨時，你不得不記起今天要做的一切。他們說，黑夜的魔咒被打破了，因為人們白天要工作。”

酷拉皮卡笑了起來。沒察覺搭在他肩上的手變成了環抱他肩膀的手臂。模模糊糊地，他意識到自己變暖和了。

“還有，”雷歐力繼續說，“很難分辨什麼時候該離開而不再繼續觀看日出的景象。太陽升起來了，你認為它很美，但你仍在腦海中想著，技術上它多久才結束，而你必須回到室內開始新的一天。日出多久才算是真正的日出？它剛剛破曉而出時？還是早晨時？至於日落，無論如何，太陽已經下山了，演出結束。是時候出門去就著糟糕的義大利麵調情了。”

一旦記起接下來要繼續約會，酷拉皮卡開始強烈意識到環抱他肩膀的手臂。他艱難地將注意力集中在廣袤天空的漸層色調，橙色、黃色、淡紫色，均漸漸轉為深深的靛藍色。咽了口唾沫，提醒自己這是稀鬆平常的。在整趟一同旅行的期間，他和雷歐力已習慣肩並肩旁若無人地靠坐在一起，沒人在乎是否碰觸到了對方，自然地將手或手臂搭在對方肩上、或是抱住對方肩膀，無須事先徵詢，他們對彼此的肢體接觸完全無動於衷。重要的是記住這一點並沒有改變。

“太陽下山了，吃飯的時間到了。”幾分鐘後，雷歐力說。“屋頂會變得相當暗，如果我們繼續站在這兒直到陽光完全消失。我不想踩在什麼生鏽腐蝕的東西上得到破傷風。走吧。”

酷拉皮卡跟著雷歐力走回室內，步下樓梯。幾分鐘後，他們就到了街上，夜晚已開始一段時間了。當他們走在一起時，大部分時間是雷歐力在說話，輕鬆自在如一般朋友們見面吃飯一樣。

目前為止，撇開關於日落的浪漫意涵，酷拉皮卡沒感到特別被追求示好。約會並不難，如果它只需要如常地與雷歐力一起度過幾小時。酷拉皮卡曾經不得不忍受數日和雷歐力處在一塊兒。這和他們相遇的獵人試驗時期沒得比。那時，他們幾乎一直待在一起，連彼此的一些雞毛蒜皮小事也知之甚詳。

“你必須明白，我正努力讓你好過一些。”雷歐力說，當他們走進一家可以理解地相當空蕩蕩的餐廳，既然這是個沒什麼特別重要意義的工作日晚上。“街上很吵，但這裡美好而安靜。這有助於我努力把專業知識傳授給你。坐吧。”

兩人坐在靠牆而與其他座位隔離的沙發桌椅兩端，拿著菜單。雷歐力指出了十道酷拉皮卡不該點的菜式，不是因為它們不適合約會，而是因為這餐廳很糟，而那些是其中最糟糕的菜。酷拉皮卡想知道為什麼雷歐力選了他認為很糟的餐廳，雷歐力回答得仿佛這是世上最理所當然的事。

“這裡人少，壓力小，且因為食物難吃，它讓我們有些話題可聊。還有， _這裡便宜_ 。”

酷拉皮卡早該料到價格會是個因素。雷歐力不會浪費錢在一個虛假的約會上，當和一個他最好的朋友一起，且幸運地那位朋友恰巧相當不在意享受。

“首先，我想破除一個常見的誤解。”雷歐力說。他拿起菜單，指著它許多行的內容。“你可能聽過人們說，不要在約會時點任何有大蒜的東西之類的廢話，我必須說：那些人是外行。約會是為了瞭解一個人，所以，與其假裝自己能讀懂一個可能完全陌生的人的心，不如詢問他們。問他們是否想要菜單上更重口味刺鼻的選項，因為誰知道呢？也許他們想要大蒜蝦。也許你想要橄欖油香蒜義大利麵。但為了不得罪人的緣故，你們放棄了自己的第一選擇，讓事情進展更平淡無味，更『適合約會』。然而，關於大蒜的實情是，如果你們一起吃，你們是大有進展的。一切只需要溝通。你來這裡不是為了賣弄或表現完美，如果想追求一段正向愉快的關係。你來這裡是為了和別人碰面，看看是否想更常見到他們。”

“很不幸的，妮翁和我已經見過面了。”

“你還是需要溝通，這不會在第一次約會後就結束。”雷歐力說。“這是你的第一課：你需要參與人們的談話，瞭解他們，對他們的生活感興趣。現狀是，你對妮翁根本不感興趣，或者你已經知道她能告訴任何人的關於她自己的大部分事情，因為你的工作實際上是到處跟隨她。但同時，你知道的很少。見鬼，你從沒聽過黑色行星。那就是妮翁一整天都在做的事，而你甚至連一首歌都不知道。”

酷拉皮卡聳聳肩。“我不需要喜歡她愛的每件事物。”

“你是不必，沒錯，隨你高興。但你至少該表示些關注、聽個一兩首歌。雖然，我的建議是，如果你要聽《黑色行星》，請留出一小時。相信我，你需要整整60分鐘的燦爛時光來聆聽它。”

“好吧，我會試試。雖然我很確定你只是想讓我聽《黑色行星》。我不認為妮翁和這有任何關聯。”

雷歐力假裝沒聽到，翻看著他的菜單。兩人點起菜，確保沒什麼太嗆人的味道會影響到這小小餐桌談話的和諧。一旦點好菜，雷歐力將談話拉回課程主題上。

“對你來說，接下來的會有些困難，酷拉皮卡。”雷歐力說話的神情十分淘氣愉快，不是個好兆頭。

“你就直說吧。”

“你得看著我的臉讚美我，並盡可能地和我的面貌有關，因為不管第一次還是第五十次約會，兩個外出約會的人總是在 _互相打量對方_ 。

讚揚我是個多麼好、多麼偉大的人，雖然大家都樂意聽到這些，但這類話語不是約會時會立刻浮現在腦海裡的東西。這些話語是當一個人決定和另一個人走入婚姻或一起同居時，所描繪出的對方特質——那些值得讓人們下這重要決定的美好事物；或者，別問我為什麼，這是些你會寫在便條上的留言，貼給重要的人，好讓他們稍後發現時感到愉快，出於你對他們永恆的愛。

相對地，讚美的話，像是一個人多美、多風趣，則更適合約會，因為你不需要真的愛上對方也能發現他們漂亮迷人之處。人們最初總是因對方的漂亮迷人而開始約會，這是個已知的前提，意味著你可以暢所欲言，不必擔心說得太過火。當然，這並不是全部的約會對話，但既然你已知道如何和人進行莊重得體的交談，我們就把重點放在讚美上，直到你能把它們說對為止。”

 “我不知道該說些什麼。”酷拉皮卡十分為難地說。“我平常沒怎麼關心注意你的外表，至少不是以那種方式注意。”

“那麼，你最好開始做這件事，因為我只給你一頓飯的時間來想些好話。時間應該很充分了。”

說著說著，彷彿應著雷歐力的話，酷拉皮卡點的餐就這麼上來了，而五分鐘後，雷歐力的餐也齊了。他邊吃邊示意酷拉皮卡開動，別打算以蝸牛般緩慢的用餐速度來延緩他的考驗。酷拉皮卡一邊艱難地嚥下他糊掉了、煮過頭的麵條，一邊告訴雷歐力這裡的食物確實很糟糕。

酷拉皮卡想推開碟子放棄用餐，但還是克制住了，因為吃飯的時候，他可以觀察雷歐力。他直接而無所顧忌地盯視著。即使有時雷歐力從自己的餐點抬頭和他眼神交匯，酷拉皮卡也毫不迴避目光。他希望雷歐力知道自己正被仔細審視。他希望他的注視可擾亂雷歐力用餐的平靜。對雷歐力來說，這頓飯不該是平靜如常的晚餐。不該是的，當酷拉皮卡被迫要想出些對外貌的稱讚話語——仿佛他真的在意雷歐力長什麼樣——的時候。

“我先開場，讓你知道這一點也不難。” 雷歐力推開餐盤說道。酷拉皮卡停下用餐，他的餐盤仍是半滿的，但在這種狀況下是無法繼續再用餐的。

“我有點擔心，”酷拉皮卡坦承，“關於你要說的話。”

“別擔心，你很美。”

“你認真的？”

“是的，令我每次見到你都心痛不已。”

“混蛋，雷歐力，”酷拉皮卡說。先前他多麼直白露骨地審視自己的晚餐夥伴，現在卻一點也無法直視他。“這有點太超過了。”

“嘿，要麼天花亂墜要麼什麼都不說，約會世界的話語就是這樣，酷拉皮卡。現在，輪到你說了。”

“好吧。你……很高。”

雷歐力翻翻白眼。“而且我的眼睛是棕色的，我的頭髮也是棕色的，我還有十根手指……”

“我的意思是你……呃，你是……，我不知道。”

“我什麼？”

“你是……你白癡。我才不會為了奉承你而編造謊言。”

“我從沒要你撒謊。”

“但你剛才告訴我，你說……我是……”

“我也沒說你不能運用一點誇張。”

“哦天啊，”酷拉皮卡說，放下心來。“我還擔心你真的看到我就感到痛苦。”

“的確是的。”

“什麼？”

“這叫頭痛，酷拉皮卡，你不斷地讓我頭痛。”

酷拉皮卡不可置信地張口結舌，雷歐力則因為自己的笑話而笑翻了。“閉嘴，雷歐力。”酷拉皮卡說。“這一點也不是讚美。”

雷歐力點點頭承認酷拉皮卡是對的，但還是止不住笑聲。光看酷拉皮卡臉上扭曲的表情就值得了。

“說一些比我是多麼高更好的讚美。”雷歐力說。“我的意思是，好吧，有時人們會說你長的真高之類的話，就像這是他們對你的讚美，但是阿，咳嗯，我期待你做得更好。你比其他人更聰明、更敏銳。”

酷拉皮卡絞盡腦汁地找些可說的東西。“好吧……”他開始說，緩慢地，但因為十分緊張，語速越來越快。“你有很多笑容，這對你挺好，我想，因為你總是因自己說的愚蠢笑話而發笑。至少，當你讓人難以忍受時，還懂得體面些來表現的受歡迎。所以……這對你挺好。”

第一時間，雷歐力克制自己不要笑出來，僅是為了為難酷拉皮卡。酷拉皮卡對此有所準備，一點也不考慮動作會有多滑稽，扮了個鬥雞眼吐舌頭的鬼臉。在雷歐力以前相處的經歷，從沒見過酷拉皮卡扮鬼臉，衝擊得幾乎從座位跳到天花板上。然後，他大笑起來，儘管那張鬼臉已不見了。酷拉皮卡因雷歐力的過度反應而忍不住一同笑起來。

“酷——酷拉皮卡，為什麼？”雷歐力埋頭在手臂中問道。“這招哪來的？”

酷拉皮卡聳聳肩，不確定要如何解釋。“我……不知道。我從小就沒做過這樣的事。”

“那現在是什麼鬼啟發了你？”

“嗯，好吧，我不是有趣的人。”酷拉皮卡若有所思地說，“但我必須找出方法讓你笑，於是我決定扭曲自己的表情。”

“我不知道該覺得這滑稽好笑，還是這是個驚嚇攻擊。謝天謝地，我沒在吃東西了，否則可能會嗆到噎死，你會殺了我，酷拉皮卡。”

“你是獵人，雷歐力，這樣死掉就太丟人了。你該為任何事都做好準備。”

“不會是這個，永遠不會是。”雷歐力說。

過了一會兒，雷歐力終於止住笑聲，接過帳單，和酷拉皮卡攤分結帳後，他們隨即離開餐廳。雷歐力說，接下來去公園，在那裡，將進行這場約會的最後一個階段。酷拉皮卡拿這句話作為證據，主張這約會並不像雷歐力說過的『真實』，既然雷歐力挑明了將它劃分成各階段，就像獵人試驗那樣。雷歐力批判酷拉皮卡太過專注於所謂的『真』或『假』，然而，真正重要的是，這就是一個普通而簡單的約會。

“在這個約會的最後一部分，我們會展開關於肢體接觸的第一步。”雷歐力說。他們穿過了一道拱門，也就是這座公園的西面入口。天色暗了，但公園的角落仍有很多家庭、慢跑者和遛狗人。雷歐力必須快速反應來躲開每個穿著溜冰鞋飛馳而去的孩子。他沖他們喊叫，要他們注意看路，他會跟著他們，要是他們再度衝撞過來。一邊咕噥著，雷歐力一邊領著酷拉皮卡走入更僻靜的小徑裡。

“我明白你，”當他們進入公園深處，雷歐力說，“這會比讚美更難。我聽旋律說了，在各種你需要表演出的愛慕情感中，肢體語言的情意表達是你最為迴避的。這是個十分明顯的跡象，你對肢體接觸感到多麼不自在，就這一點，人們會發現你不只是害羞，更是在主動地閃避妮翁。”

酷拉皮卡心虛地將臉下半部埋在圍巾裡，看著眼前的小徑。他把雙手插在外套口袋裡，走向一側，迴避雷歐力。

“別那麼緊張，我現在要牽你的手，你不能放任自己表現得像個孩童一樣。”

酷拉皮卡歎了口氣，慢慢走回雷歐力身邊，直到他們並肩而行，他的肩膀偶爾會碰觸對方的臂膀。他們走到更深處，路上的人群變得稀疏。無奈地，酷拉皮卡把他的右手從外套口袋抽出，讓它被雷歐力握住。雷歐力簡單直率地握住他的手。

“看吧？這並不可怕。我們都戴著手套，所以你不必擔心有跳蚤或其他什麼會讓你因為牽著我的手而感到噁心的東西。”

“這很尷尬，不是噁心。從我還是個孩子的時候起，就沒和任何人牽過手。”

“我還記得你說過你從小就沒扮過鬼臉。我想這意味著今天你可以重溫你的年少時光。”

酷拉皮卡踉蹌了一下。同時，雷歐力意識到自己不經意開口說的話有多麼傷人。他緊緊抓住酷拉皮卡的手，拉著酷拉皮卡走向一條長椅。在那裡，他們都坐了下來後，雷歐力才鬆開酷拉皮卡。他點燃一支菸，在說話之前抽了一口。

“我很抱歉。”

“別這樣。是我一直在說我從小就沒做過什麼事情，而連想都沒想過這背後的含意。事實上，我是個很外向的孩子，做了很多愚蠢的事，你可能會難以置信。”

“真的？我小時候則是非常嚴肅安靜。”

“嚴肅，能夠想像，安靜？聽起來像你在撒謊。”

“我沒什麼可說的。我唯二的興趣是足球和鋼琴。然後，進入了青春期，我拋棄了鋼琴，變得很受歡迎。”

“你很受歡迎？”

“我很高且鬍子有型，我一直很受歡迎，直到錢和汽車開始成為問題，於是我不得不依靠極好的和人相處能力。在高中時，朋友去世了，我很生氣，憎恨一切，而當我越想成為一名醫生，情況就越糟。不知道它是否讓我不受歡迎，我不在乎，什麼也不在乎。我幾乎不記得的同學們仍會問媽媽我在做什麼，當他們遇到她的時候，所以，我想自己並沒有被完全遺忘。”

酷拉皮卡踢了踢長椅下充滿砂礫的地面塵土，舉手安慰地拍了拍雷歐力肩膀，沒有像平常那樣挖苦諷刺一位吸菸的準醫生。他向一個快活地牽狗跑步經過並祝他們晚安的女人揮手致意。幾分鐘後，他查看雷歐力的手錶，已經七點十五分了。待雷歐力的香菸一燃完，酷拉皮卡就站起來，拉住手肘要雷歐力起身。他們重新開始向公園深處散步。

“你怎麼知道什麼時候該牽一個人的手？”酷拉皮卡問道，他們穿過一條由光禿禿而乾枯的樹籬構成的公園小徑，若是在夏天，它會是片沿著小徑的繁花綠葉之牆。“在電視和電影裡，某人突然就這麼做了，女孩很高興，或者說，因為那人牽著她的手而驚喜？代表那個人一直喜歡她？我總是感到很奇怪。那傢伙怎麼知道呢？如果某個女孩不想牽手怎麼辦？我的意思是，我不想要任何我幾乎不認識的人碰我，更別說牽我的手。它拖慢了我，打亂了我的步調。”

“好吧，有時候兩人情投意合，你可以分辨。”雷歐力說，在一根菸之後，他的聲音與眼神變得明亮愉快。他和酷拉皮卡再度並肩而行，甚至在繞過路上的水坑時彼此身體輕微碰觸。然而，他們的兩隻手仍牢牢地待在各自的外套口袋裡。

“這取決於你和誰在一起。” 雷歐力繼續說。他沿路踢著一塊灰白的大石子。酷拉皮卡輔助他不讓石頭過於偏離左方。“你不可能總是隨意抓住別人的手，尤其是在和對方剛認識的時候。這在電影中是說得通的，你知道電影裡那兩個人是相愛的，所以不會很尷尬別扭。但在現實生活中，在做任何你想做的事情前：最好先 _詢問_ 。”

“這聽起來不太浪漫。”

“忘掉那種建立在某種神奇直覺上的浪漫，它不存在。最好是詢問，還有，擬好下一步的行動備案。不斷想著，接下來呢？也許前面有個霜淇淋攤，如果他們讓你牽他們的手，你把他們帶到那裡。如果他們緊張或者說不，那麼你可以說‘好吧，別在意，想來點霜淇淋嗎？’繼續前進，別因為拒絕而止步。你保持微笑，得到了霜淇淋，而每個人都繼續前進。”

“但如果她不想要霜淇淋呢？”

“什麼？”

“她說不要，你想用霜淇淋或別的什麼來打破僵局，但她什麼都不要。”

“你必須讓思考跟上腳步，繼續往前、找點事做。我無法指導你處理可能遇到的每個情境。未雨綢繆是一回事，全知的神力，又是另一回事……不管怎樣，如果某個人不喜歡你建議的任何事，那麼也許你不該和這人約會，而現在你知道了。有些人就是合不來。”

酷拉皮卡走在一邊，漫不經心地踢著落到雷歐力身後的石子。“妮翁似乎是那種不想讓你詢問任何事物的女孩。”他說。“她似乎期望一個完美的男人能自動地知道該做什麼。當我帶給她由她父親買單的紫絨百合時，她告訴我，我終於拿對了花，然後和花大概拍了五十張自拍。我覺得她只是喜歡誇張的舉措和戲劇效果。糖果、鮮花和情侶裝，那些她可以拍照發給朋友的東西。”

“她是個孩子，”雷歐力說。“她當然這樣考慮事情。她不理解浪漫關係，只是從電視節目得知它們看起來的模樣，像你一樣。”

“至少我讀過比她所看到的更現實的東西。”

“也許是的。但你知道我們現在所做的，和浪漫情侶之間的有什麼區別嗎？”

“不知道。”

“實際上沒多大的不同。當然，如果我們在約會，我們可能會手牽手，或者在樹下停下來親吻。當我們走過公園，我不會讓人毫無喘息空間地一直表白我的愛，那不是我的個人風格。我會走在他們身邊，滿足和享受他們的陪伴，也許當周遭沒有太多的人、不會太讓人尷尬時，我可能會說一次‘我愛你’，但就是這樣。這是唯一明顯的區別。”

“對我來說，真正的情侶如何並不重要。”

“好吧，我只是想讓你知道，你不需要因為妮翁的孩子氣而完全對親密關係失去興趣。你知道，我在擔心萬一你發現自己想和某人在一起，你會不得不猜度他們的想法，每隔幾天就送玫瑰和巧克力來取悅他們。我想讓你知道，這些東西有其作用，但僅僅是它們，是不足以構成一段如真正的親密關係那般複雜的事物的。”

酷拉皮卡很想問問雷歐力，他有什麼根據與權威去裁決界定何謂“真正的”或“幼稚的”親密關係。同時，酷拉皮卡知道這是個太私人的問題。雷歐力可能會回答，但那故事不會是好結局。酷拉皮卡告訴自己永遠別問雷歐力從哪學到關於約會的細節，即使是現在，他的好奇心仍不斷地央求著詢問。

遠處，絲絲低語透過陣陣的風從樹梢傳來，公園裡行人和操場上人們的聲音起起伏伏。它們就像隔壁房間放映五十個不同頻道的電視機。太多陌生人，太多聲音：隻言片語，名字和陣陣笑聲，一聲對孩子的警告，某人一遍遍訓練狗在腳側隨行，但狗明顯聽不懂。然而，在燈柱之間的昏暗間隔、他們站立的小路上，酷拉皮卡和雷歐力就像徹底地被孤立隔絕。自行車的轆轆聲從前面一條小徑的分岔傳來，但在到達前停了下來，因為有人說太黑了，騎車人騎得這麼快會撞到人。

“我們該回去了。”雷歐力說，當他們走完了一條小徑。“從這裡步行回家要花我將近半小時的時間，而你則有四十五分鐘的車程。”

酷拉皮卡笑了笑，一股放鬆的情緒像洪水一樣宣洩下來，並顯示在他臉上。他終於可以放鬆地開起玩笑，讓和雷歐力的關係切換回朋友，而不再是約會對象。

“啊，所以這不是那些結束在你公寓的約會了，是吧。”

“是的。”雷歐力說，眉頭沒有絲毫一皺。“我起程前發了短信給旋律，所以會有一輛車在巴蒂亞托廣場等你。我們大約需要步行十分鐘到那裡。然後，你就自由了。”

“就這樣了？這就是約會？”

“這是第一次約會，你最好做好筆記。”

“但我們真的沒做什麼啊？”

“是的。我也不會給你晚安吻，抱歉讓你失望了。”

“所以重點是什麼？”

“重點是學習是一個過程，而它會花超過一節課的時間。”

雷歐力伸手弄亂酷拉皮卡的頭髮，酷拉皮卡不耐地拍開他的手。“說真的，酷拉皮卡，約會並不那麼難。但是，你和你過度思考的大腦不願讓它變得簡單，大概會需要一段時間才能克服這點。你處事還是很孩子氣的。”

“我快十九歲了。”

“和多少歲無關，或者，以你這個特殊的案例，也和讀多少書無關。約會的一切全是為了聯繫人們和創造親密關系… _基於有意圖的_ ，而你該死地拙劣於此。你甚至不交朋友，友誼自動降臨在你身上。你該如何約會，如果你不曾選擇親近別人，即使只是為了友誼？當你甚至選擇不和少數幾個你認為是朋友的人拉近關係？”

雷歐力用拇指指著自己，並試圖表現出受傷的樣子。

“這並不像你想的那麼容易。”酷拉皮卡疲憊地嘆了口氣，放棄將頭髮理整齊。“我實際上努力過了。如果我看起來從容自如，那是因為我有長期隱居避世的生活經歷。”

“好吧，我猜每個人都有擅長的事物。”雷歐力說。當他們走回街上，他又抽出一根菸，但沒點燃。他表示這根菸是為了走回家，現在他只想讓手上不得空閒。

“也許你可以牽著我的手，” 酷拉皮卡說。“事實上，我真的很不習慣和人牽手走路。妮翁討厭這樣，她說我看起來像個怪胎。”

雷歐力露齒而笑，把香菸塞回口袋。“你知道約會已經結束了，對吧？”他問。

“這不是約會，是訓練。你比妮翁高多了，所以可能不是很理想。凜仙大概和她一樣高，但我不知道怎麼請他和我牽手。”

“就看著他的臉然後問，‘凜仙，你可以牽著我的手嗎？’”

“而如果他說不，我保持冷靜，並請他和我去吃霜淇淋。”

“非常好！你有做筆記。”雷歐力驕傲地說。他伸出空著的手來讓酷拉皮卡牽住。“現在我答應你提議的牽手，我讓你來 _牽住_ 它。”

酷拉皮卡抓著雷歐力的手，領著他從人行道下坡走向巴蒂亞托廣場。要保持步伐，同時閃避粗心大意摩肩接踵的陌生行人簡直是場搏鬥，儘管雷歐力極好的反射神經讓他不會和越發擁擠的行人們直接撞個滿懷。他踉踉蹌蹌地發難喊道，酷拉皮卡需要領著他走，而不是硬拖著身後的人走。這是先前談論過關於溝通的其中一個要點，像是要多留心關照他人等這類見鬼的東西。酷拉皮卡道歉並試圖在心中留意雷歐力的動向，但他很快就爭辯回來，雷歐力像盲了一樣，甚至沒看前方的路，一切都依靠於酷拉皮卡。如果他多警醒些，他們就能合作無間地流暢移動，但並沒有，雷歐力只是在傻傻地看著女人和商店櫥窗。

隨著路面的人潮變少，酷拉皮卡別無選擇，只能慢下來，配合雷歐力的步調。雷歐力，比世上大多數人長得都高，告訴酷拉皮卡他準確地看到了他們的問題在哪。酷拉皮卡遷就地聽他解釋道，他們有不同的策略來穿過人群。酷拉皮卡的個頭較小，當他走近一大群人，可以加快速度像穿針引線般穿過人群，毫不浪費時間。另一方面，雷歐力，個頭高大，這意味著他要放慢速度並確保避開任何會撞到他的人。這兩種不同的策略是導致他們之前寸步難行的原因。接著，雷歐力宣告了壞消息，如果你牽著一個人的手，你就得放慢步調，像雷歐力通常這般慢慢的走。就是這樣，不然就分開走，等穿過人群後再重新會合。

然而，今晚沒有時間再測試另一種不同策略了，隨著酷拉皮卡走近接送他回家的地點。如預期地，酷拉皮卡立刻鬆開雷歐力的手，當他們到達白豬噴泉——巴蒂亞托廣場中心的標誌性景觀。不管是不是訓練，他都不準備讓凜仙或芭蕉或其他任何來接他的人看到他和人手牽手散步……嗯，和任何人，是的，但尤其不能是雷歐力。

“我想說，我們該再找時間多些練習。” 雷歐力說，“不過，旋律已經發給我你這兩周的時間表，並告訴我，我們預訂在星期四下午。所以我要說的只是——‘星期四見’，對嗎？”

“星期四見，雷歐力。”酷拉皮卡回應道。

“晚安。”

當他們下車給酷拉皮卡開門的時候，雷歐力向他不認識的司機揮手致意。他從大衣口袋裡掏出了那隻被忽視的菸，重新開始他抽菸的計畫，走到白豬噴泉旁，沿著它的邊緣坐下，觀察廣場上的活動。他從眼角看到汽車啟動，注意到它最終開走了。

在雷歐力身後，一個小男孩——和他的妹妹碰撞推擠著輸掉了比賽——叫喊著掉進了噴泉。雷歐力轉身看完整齣進展，香菸燃完了而他一口也沒吸。他把它扔到一邊，幫那位阿姨把孩子從水裡拖出來，然後擰幹他的夾克。他主動幫他們叫了計程車回家，還給了那男孩自己乾燥的圍巾，讓他脖子暖和些，這樣他就不會感冒了。

那位阿姨和孩子們謝完他後，都上車了，雷歐力回到自己沿著噴泉的座位上。穿著濕衣，沒有圍巾實在太冷，所以幾分鐘後他就回家了，身體冰冷，但內心卻燃起一股溫暖，他想起酷拉皮卡的手在他手中的感覺，笨拙倔強地拖著他穿過朋友、情侶和獨行者的人潮。雷歐力現在獨自輕鬆地穿過和之前相似的人潮，卻少了許多樂趣。他似乎能聽到酷拉皮卡吆喝著要他動起來，走快一點，自顧自地笑了起來，不在乎任何人看到它。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夕陽這段魔幻時刻場景真是我心目中本篇的Best Five呀（翻完腦細胞快陣亡XDD）
> 
> 作者寫詼諧的對話挺有一套XD　翻到心痛與頭痛那段跟著笑翻了．．．


	9. 不成功的嘗試

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等了，送上新章，這章比較短，於是利用周末兩天完成，我自己翻得挺開心的，希望大家也喜歡。

透過一個半星期以來和雷歐力的三次『約會』，酷拉皮卡已變得較為習慣浪漫親密的舉措，進步是顯著的。這激發了酷拉皮卡的野心和熱忱。他開始向雷歐力施壓，催促雷歐力更快速地教導更多知識，並堅持他不想浪費時間來完善獻殷勤和溝通的技巧，因為妮翁的朋友們並不關心酷拉皮卡和妮翁間的談話質量。她們只在意是否浪漫。

“旋律告訴我，你又變得受妮翁朋友們的歡迎了。”雷歐力說。他站在那裡，俯靠著一系列散放在閉闔鋼琴琴蓋上的教科書。用手臂托著一本沉重的書，左手上則是本攤開來的較小書籍。當酷拉皮卡自個兒走進門時，他正喃喃自語著，並用音樂指揮棒指著一行書中的文字。在酷拉皮卡發話前，他誇張地作勢向酷拉皮卡揮舞指揮棒，要酷拉皮卡保持安靜，而後酷拉皮卡有整整五分鐘必須保持禁聲，直到雷歐力讀完了一個段落，並匆匆在筆記上記下幾行重點。

“我聽說，”雷歐力瞇眼看著手臂上的那本書，試圖把他的注意力分割在酷拉皮卡和學習之間，“你甚至笑了，這對你是好的。冷冰冰的酷拉皮卡終於開始變得和善了。”

“那是因為你是對的。”酷拉皮卡說。他把一些雜物移到地板上，並在沙發上佔據了一席之地。片刻之間，他以一種十分戲劇性的姿態攤在椅墊上，捏著鼻樑，發出一聲疲憊的嘆息，彷彿和他靈魂深處的感受相呼應。“這些十幾歲的女孩已經被灌輸了，她們這年齡的人必須不斷被溺愛。雖然這不代表我認為它不那麼不適切，但她們確實較喜歡我了。”

“她們這年齡？” 雷歐力說，“你說的是 _你的_ 年齡。你只比那些女孩多了1、2歲。”

“而這就是為什麼我感到像孩童般對待她們是如此墮落可恥的原因。”酷拉皮卡堅持道。“十六歲和十七歲對她們而言的意義並不像對我而言。她們被像孩童一樣對待。實際上，她們似乎期待被如此對待。假若我試圖用別種方式，她們會感到困惑並嘲笑我。她們不想像個成年人一樣，儘管她們與這個國家的法定成年年齡有多接近。她們不知道如何處理它。”

“這些人中從沒有人是被用孩童以外的方式對待的，酷拉皮卡，只有非常少的人預期將來會管理他們父親的業務或承擔很多責任。那些曾經並且會因為被像孩童一般對待而感到生氣的人，並不會因為你和妮翁是多麼可愛的一對而感到沮喪。你的看法因妮翁的社交圈而受曲解了。”

雷歐力一邊說著，一邊拖了一把沉重的凳椅過來。酷拉皮卡捂著耳朵，當椅凳的四腳發出刺耳難聽的摩擦聲，刮過木質的地板，直到雷歐力把凳子推就位並坐下後，他才拿開它們。

“無論如何，妮翁是個被她父親一手養大的公主，這位父親從不願讓她擔心生意上的事情，於是，這正是她會有的行為模式。”雷歐力說，向酷拉皮卡揮舞著他的筆強調著，直到意識到這不是那指揮棒。他迅速更正了這一點並繼續說道。“在二十歲前，她的父親不會讓她約會。 _我二十歲_ ，酷拉皮卡。她不得不等到我現在的年齡，才能真正地和人約會。”

“我想......這對她來說挺糟......”酷拉皮卡說，儘管這聽起來就像在為那些過於懶散、被寵壞了而不願成長的人找藉口。他把手掌捂在眼睛上，向後倒，看著眼皮背面的舒緩黑色。寒冷的天氣讓他幾乎不斷頭痛，特別是在護送妮翁到學校前，在清晨巡邏莊園四周之後。他幾乎記不起妮翁是如何興奮地在汽車裡和他與芭蕉說些什麼。一些關於歌手或樂團的事，關於酷拉皮卡得改變髮型來和那歌手相匹配之類的事。芭蕉笑了，然後.......

妮翁已抱怨了千萬次，酷拉皮卡必須戲劇性讓人傾倒地抱起她，並以某種讓時間暫時停格的方式來給她一個正確的吻，好讓她的朋友們可以用鏡頭和快門捕捉這一切。她覺得這很浪漫。應該有一把花束，一個小提琴手，蕾絲的衣領和酷拉皮卡的新髮型。鳥兒和天使會一同合唱，太陽會從陰雲密布的天空雲層後探出頭來，一朵精緻的玫瑰花蕾會隨之綻放，好讓酷拉皮卡能從藤蔓中摘下遞給她，最好是從他的牙齒之間。

......或者，嗯，事情是這樣的。酷拉皮卡已經不再聽了，當妮翁試圖指導他該穿什麼奇怪的東西、或該做什麼愚蠢的事情，以便在下課來接妮翁回家時，給她的朋友們留下深刻印象。酷拉皮卡總是穿著黑西裝出現，唯一的裝飾是他致命的鎖鍊，以及耳環——他絕不對此回答任何問題。最近他開始牽起妮翁的手親吻手背。在他第一次這麼做時，引發了校園的瘋狂尖叫聲，而妮翁對此欣喜若狂。聽到這件事，雷歐力——實際上在酷拉皮卡要求他給出一系列華麗浪漫姿態的清單時即興地建議過這樣的事——大笑著為自己倒一杯柳橙汁來敬自己的才華。

然而，這親吻手背的舉措帶來的衝擊是很短暫的，只維持了一周半的時間。但它的成功卻激起了妮翁對更盛大浮誇演出的渴望。酷拉皮卡用芭蕉寫的恭維話語來回應她，以確保其詩意與感性。（利用芭蕉的詩意才華，雷歐力另一個隨口提出的建議，雖然是個再明顯不過的手法，而酷拉皮卡覺得自己是個白痴，因為竟沒有想到它。）妮翁的朋友們在他朗誦了一篇短詩——關於妮翁的手指是如何輕盈而優雅，當她和朋友們在莊園的冬季花園裡玩耍，在遊戲回合間洗著一副紙牌時——後，全向酷拉皮卡投送了夢幻般的星星眼。

酷拉皮卡即刻對芭蕉優雅詩句突然引來的注目感到不舒服，儘管最終奇蹟般地促成了他與妮翁物理上的接近。妮翁的許多朋友似乎都想接近他，她們認為他很迷人。她們試圖私下與他搭話，說些愚蠢的事來引起他的注意、讓他抬起頭，並將手搭在他的手臂上，他不能太快抽掉它脫身，生怕這樣會顯得太粗魯。如果必須在妮翁的朋友和妮翁間做出抉擇，酷拉皮卡寧可選擇更熟悉的邪惡，並開始自發地更接近妮翁。這並沒有阻止一個堅持不懈的女孩在與他交談時，以一種嬉鬧、過分親暱的方式反覆試圖抓住他整隻手臂。妮翁放任著酷拉皮卡悲慘地承受了幾分鐘，而後才大踏步進來，告訴這位女孩放棄吧——酷拉皮卡的眼中只有妮翁。酷拉皮卡迅速肯定了這一陳述的真實性，緊緊地用手摟著她的肩膀強調。

待四下無人時，妮翁批評酷拉皮卡沒有用一個吻或某些不那麼柏拉圖的方式來充分宣示他的愛。酷拉皮卡面無表情地向她斷言，他莊重的話語已傳達出所有他認為必要的事物了。妮翁嘲笑並說他是個膽小鬼，酷拉皮卡沒有否認。

“無論如何，這到底見鬼的是個什麼約會，雷歐力？”酷拉皮卡問道。在意識到自己已攤在沙發上，整整虛擲了十分鐘無所事事。

“一場學習的約會。”

“而我該做些什麼，在一場學習的約會？”

“你知道什麼是『本間血腫』嗎？” (譯註：本間血腫，from怪醫黑傑克)

“不知道。”

“噢，好吧，那樣的話，我們可以簡單談談。”

酷拉皮卡打了個呵欠，把雙手從臉上移下來，折疊在胸前，調整著自己在沙發上的位置。“那樣的話，我可以小睡一下。”他說。“一小時後叫醒我。”

“你聽過『黑色行星（Black Planet）』了嗎？”

酷拉皮卡睜開一隻眼望向雷歐力。雷歐力正潦草地記著筆記而沒有回頭。

“呃，不。事實上，昨夜我很晚才回到莊園，凜仙和芭蕉正在看黑色行星。我不得不對他們大吼大叫。半個小時，芭蕉輪值的時間遲了。旋律帶著萊特．諾斯拉離開了城鎮，但芭蕉卻忘了他的行程已被修改，來填補她不在的時候。”

“可憐的芭蕉。”

“我後來有為大吼大叫而道歉。我度過了一個艱難的夜晚。妮翁想在週末參加派對，但我無法與她父親聯繫上，問他是否允許妮翁去。無論如何，我大概只能讓她待在家裡。她會恨我，但這是我的工作。”

“真是太遺憾了。”

“她活該的。她試圖在朋友們面前偷我的吻，這是個新遊戲，很煩人。她永遠不會成功，她知道的，我的反應太靈敏了。從星期二以來，她已經親我的前臂碰壁了二十次。”

“星期二，而昨天是星期二？”

“她很頑強。”

從一堆書後面，發出了一種困惑的笑聲。

“到目前為止，你認為哪些方法是最天才的？具有明確目標的青少年創造力會是非凡的。”

“昨天她在學校爬上了一棵樹，出於某種原因，她的包包被卡在了樹枝上，我不得不爬到樹上來同時保全她和她的包包。當我要帶她離開樹上時，她想偷一個吻，但不幸的是，回到樹下的最好辦法就是由我背著她下來。我們在那裡爭論了十分鐘，而她的朋友們則在樹下頌唱著關於親吻的話語。顯然，妮翁希望能緊緊抓住我的胸膛。”

“就像小猴子一樣？”

“顯然地。”

“有趣的方法，大膽的位置選擇。她還嘗試了什麼？”             

“她試圖讓兩個朋友來絆倒我，好讓我摔倒在她身上。這個想法是我會伸出雙手抓住她，然後當她試圖吻我時，我將無法推開或阻止她。但是......我不輕易被絆倒。或永遠不。”

“經典。她讓她的朋友幫助她一起組隊來對抗你也是個妙招。”

“這並非完全無害。她真的往我臉上扔沙子，為了分散我的注意力，她從教室裡偷走了沙漏。然而，總的來說，她最喜歡的就是單純要我往另一邊看，然後當我回頭時，她就出現在我的臉旁邊。她對我的手腕和前臂非常熟悉。有時則試著直接抓住我的臉，或試圖抓住我的領帶把我硬扯過去。她的朋友認為這很可愛，因為當她今天早上試圖扯我領帶時，我拉著她的手吻了她的額頭。我告訴她，如果她繼續堅持，在她身邊時，我將不會再繫領帶。”

“我確實說過，額頭上的吻是溫柔而甜蜜的，適用於任何人，從嬰兒到祖父。這可能讓她高興。”

“她用錢包扇了我一耳光。”

“噢。”

酷拉皮卡解開雙手，用它們扶自己起身，直到他再次坐下。他向前傾身，看著雷歐力，等待著，他有些話必須要直接對雷歐力說，一些嚴肅的事。雷歐力要酷拉皮卡等待片刻，直到他謄寫完成某身體循環的最後一部分，酷拉皮卡看不清楚。從酷拉皮卡的角度，只看得到一本打開的書在雷歐力的膝蓋上不穩定地平衡著，威脅要隨時從他狹窄的大腿間掉到地上。

“如果你教我如何正確地親吻，我對妮翁不會有這個問題。”

這本書隨著重力落了下來，當它撞到椅凳的邊緣時，發出了空洞的砰砰聲，而後翻滾到了地板上。雷歐力呻吟著，尋找書本落下的地方。

“不。”雷歐力說，彎身拿書。他足夠高，不必從椅凳起身也能拿到它。“親吻是你最大的問題，我們需要循序漸進慢慢來。”

“但我不能直接就在觀眾面前親吻她。如果這是我最大的問題，就像你一直在說的，那就需要最多的工作。妮翁既愛幻想又幼稚，但當她抱怨我對待她更像是一個小妹妹，而不是一個女朋友時，她是對的。”

“繼續像妹妹一樣對待她。現在沒關係，這樣是可愛的。”

“但如果我吻她，我覺得事情會變得更容易。”

 “某種程度上更容易，其他方面則更加困難。”雷歐力咕噥道，當他把書從地板上拾起，同時他的手上仍牢牢拿著兩本書。“親吻不是你可以完全毫不在意的事情。如果父母或家人在房間裡，我的已婚表親不會親吻他的妻子。親吻是很奇怪的事物，這是種無處不在的東西，但同時也不能掉以輕心。你需要很多...我不確定是經驗或者自信，但你需要很多的這些東西，才能讓親吻變得對你毫無意義。你最後一次親吻別人是什麼時候？”

酷拉皮卡皺起眉頭，轉過頭看著房間的另一邊。

“瞧，旋律曾告訴我，我的心很好，適合當醫生，或當老師。這或許愚蠢地讓我對自己抱有太大的信心，並信任我的心性本質，於是我開啟了教你如何約會的話題。不過，這沒有差別，因為你仍舊不得不勉為其難地忍受我。”

“我知道，我基本上相信你知道自己在做什麼，但......”

“我們或許下週會進入這項主題。”

酷拉皮卡猛地抬頭看向雷歐力。雷歐力仍在翻找著方才掉落書籍裡目前看到的頁數，似乎沒有注意到。

“和誰？”

“或許…是我，除非你堅持要我找來一個女孩。”

“這沒有差別，我不喜歡任何人。”

“那麼，我想就會是我。”

“好。”

雷歐力膝上的書頁緩慢而靜穩地被翻閱著，直到他找到了被遺落下的頁數。酷拉皮卡注視著長長的手指將書頁分開，偶爾沒有抓住書角而讓紙張啪噠啪噠地滑動，直到雷歐力找到好方法來更加地穩固它們。有這麼多書，書籍總是吸引酷拉皮卡，越多越好。他珍視書籍，甚至是那些他從未閱讀過的書。看到雷歐力被這麼多書籍包圍著，真摯認真地閱讀著膝上的那本，另一本仍在他的手臂上保持平衡，而第三本則半開半闔地拿在他左手上，這樣的他不禁讓酷拉皮卡心生親近與喜愛。酷拉皮卡覺得他們有共同的理解，他不確定是什麼。

“為什麼要等到下星期？”

“哦？”雷歐力問道，沒抬起頭。

“現在就做吧，從今天開始吧。”

“一步一步來，酷拉皮卡，學習是個過程。”

“那我就自己做吧。”

酷拉皮卡從沙發上起身，走向鋼琴。他拿起鋼琴凳，一路拖著，直到他坐在雷歐力面前。雷歐力從鏡框眼角裡看著他接近，什麼也沒說，表情難以理解。幾次注視到雷歐力的眼睛時，酷拉皮卡感到一陣緊張。半闔上的雙眼眼皮沉重地掛著，好像雷歐力剛從長時間的睡眠中醒來。這傳達出一些訊息告訴酷拉皮卡，雷歐力的思緒並不完全在現場。他的心思很可能圍繞著醫學術語和解剖學圖，而沒有意識到他眼前的任務因酷拉皮卡的頑固堅持而改變了。

“你認為我會就這麼讓你吻我嗎？”雷歐力問道，他的聲音很疲倦。

“呃......是的。”

“再等一個星期，這不是什麼大不了的事。”

“你要阻止我嗎？”

“我不需要，因為你不打算這麼做。”

酷拉皮卡把這視為一項質疑挑戰而接下它，他傾身靠近雷歐力。他可以感覺到瀏海長長的幾縷髮絲纏上了雷歐力梳理整齊的俐落朝天短髮。他們之間的空氣因為如此接近而變得不足。每一次的呼吸，空氣就像在兩組肺間循環使用、耗盡、交換。就他而言，雷歐力盯著他，疲憊厭煩地等待著，毫不意外酷拉皮卡無法再縮短他們之間的剩餘距離。酷拉皮卡感受到雷歐力以一種無聊乏趣、堅定不動搖的目光安靜地審視著他。他無法決定接下來該怎麼做。

“我以為你打算吻我，酷拉皮卡。”雷歐力說。儘管他們是如此靠近，他似乎是躡著氣息說話。

“並不是在你以一種令人毛骨悚然的方式瞪著我的時候，雷歐力。”酷拉皮卡說，他沒有同樣的能力可以躡著氣息說話。事實上，他設想好好發聲的願望將他推回、遠離了雷歐力。

酷拉皮卡口袋裡的電話在這時響了起來，為他提供了一個急需的脫逃理由。鈴聲來自諾斯拉莊園，這意味著它很可能是重要的。酷拉皮卡坐在鋼琴凳上回答，而雷歐力仍留在原地，依然如故，毫不關心，就像酷拉皮卡剛剛宣布要吻他的那一刻一樣。 一旦酷拉皮卡把手機放到耳邊，雷歐力就回到了他的書中世界，尋找丟失的書頁。

“混蛋！”酷拉皮卡說，在聽聞凜仙回報的夜晚突發危機後。“我會做我所能做的，並給你回電。”

“工作？”雷歐力問。

“是的。”酷拉皮卡說。他面帶苦澀地掛了電話，瞥了一眼房間。“你有沒有機會得到這個城市的地圖？”

“我想我有一張在巴蒂亞托廣場的亭子上買的旅遊地圖。”

酷拉皮卡嘆了口氣，沮喪地低聲說他猜對了。

“......但我在樓下的車裡有一張真正的地圖。”

酷拉皮卡猛地抬頭。“等等，你有車？”

“是租的。”雷歐力聳聳肩說道。“你該不會認為我整個休假期間都會留在這個城市裡吧？還有，這家租車公司為獵人提供很大的折扣，因為我們總是—— ”

“放下你的書，帶上你的外套。”酷拉皮卡打斷道。他已經站起來，走到門口。“我們必須去尋找妮翁．諾斯拉。她離家出走，我必須追緝到她。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻著這些活靈活現的青少年愚蠢段落其實滿有趣的w  
> 希望大家喜歡這章的小爆點(?)~  
> 敬請期待下一章，可以的話，也請留個kudo給虛榮的譯者吧 : )~


	10. 在這裡的都是朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先感謝作者大人很好心地回覆了我標題的涵義w 學了一課
> 
> 最近實在很忙，只能先放上這章一部份，有時間再盡量往下更新~

怪不得其他保鏢沒找到妮翁。酷拉皮卡沒認出他和雷歐力面前那隱沒在枯木林間的房子，他的無名指追魂鍊引領他們穿過這片點綴著莊園蜿蜒牆磚的枯木林，來到門口。酷拉皮卡走下車，和對講機通話。他唱述了妮翁和她朋友的名字，就像她們邀請了他。在雷歐力堅持下，酷拉皮卡還聲稱自己從父親的酒吧帶來了一些好酒。他假裝檢查著標示，然後念出了幾個品牌－－那些雷歐力從駕駛座搖下車窗向他悄聲說的名單。

似乎是這些酒，而不是那些女孩的名字，贏得了那位接聽對講機孩子的青睞。當大門終於打開，並開車駛入昏暗的庭院時，雷歐力玩味地取笑酷拉皮卡並告訴他，以一名黑手黨員工來說，他實在太天真無知了。任何一位十幾歲女孩不得不離家出走來參加的聚會，多半不是一個會被任何成年人允許的聚會。這意味著酗酒和被洗劫的酒吧，也意味著醉酒的孩子總能充分利用。

酷拉皮卡有些埋怨而不開心地交叉雙臂，不願承認雷歐力是對的。起初，酷拉皮卡根本沒計劃讓雷歐力一同追到這裡，但他隨即意識到若要同時開車和查詢妮翁在地圖上的位置，會拖慢他的速度。當妮翁還在移動中時，凜仙已通知酷拉皮卡妮翁的消失，移動中的目標會更加難以鎖定追蹤。這個決定是為了酷拉皮卡自己，他甚至沒等雷歐力問他需不需要幫助，就要求雷歐力協助開車。而雷歐力亦不曾對此有任何異議。

“真是間大房子。”雷歐力低聲吹著口哨說，私人車道延展向透著微光的大理石庭院。最後，一座宅邸出現在眼前，聳立在停車場前方，點綴著童話般的燈光，像是要隔絕四周寒冷而無生氣的冬日庭園。酷拉皮卡納悶地從車窗裡打量著這四層樓高的房子，當他們在樓房的陰影下方尋找地方停車。他聳聳肩，僵硬地坐了回來，不為所動。

“沒有諾斯拉宅邸那麼大，”他說。“但我覺得它更閃亮。”

當汽車接近房子時，酷拉皮卡捏了捏右手的指關節，內心爭論著是否有必要使用他的鎖鏈來從這成堆未成年飲酒的賊窟和高分貝的電音舞曲放送中揪出妮翁。他對這屋內的樣子並不感興趣，即便他留意到兩個半裸的男孩搖搖晃晃地，他們的身體已被劃線和亂塗鴉上某種金屬漆。當他們穿過前方大燈的光束時，他們身上被黏上的銀漆讓他們刺眼地閃閃發光。雷歐力讀了些寫在背上的東西而笑了出來。酷拉皮卡並不覺得多有趣。

“來吧，妮翁才剛到，我們沒時間浪費。”

雷歐力沒說什麼，但他的笑容沒有停止，且笑聲越來越大，每每引起酷拉皮卡側目。他們下了車走向房子，酷拉皮卡決定自己不需要用到鎖鏈，當這裡的每個人都愚蠢透了，甚至連雷歐力都覺得他們有趣。

每個地面與牆面、每個身軀、每個肺所呼出的氣息——每件事物都被閃光亮粉充斥著，酷拉皮卡確信無疑。他向一個接近他、並在他頭髮上傾倒一罐亮粉的男孩喝斥大吼。這男孩笑得很開心，不知道自己在和誰打交道，直到酷拉皮卡伸出拳頭作勢要打人時，才驚恐地逃走了。雷歐力將手按在酷拉皮卡手臂上，以防止他在發生這點摩擦後繼續暴衝。本能地，酷拉皮卡猛地一甩，並認為雷歐力應該放開他。酷拉皮卡經常忘記雷歐力的身體比他強壯得多，雷歐力不鬆手，而是推著酷拉皮卡向前走，提醒著他們應該繼續前進，而不是停在這裡和醉酒的青少年們挑起紛爭。

屋內的音樂比在車道時聽到的更嘈雜，像海面上的狂風巨浪般沖撞襲捲整個大廳。當他們一踏入大廳，高分貝的聲響讓酷拉皮卡唯一想做的就是逃離此地，但雷歐力仍緊抓著他繼續往前走，於是他恢復了理智，想起此行的目的。酷拉皮卡掃過上層的樓梯扶欄旁、以及休憩長椅上的每個面孔，看看是否有妮翁或她的朋友的跡象。他不高興地搖了搖頭，說這裡沒有認識的人。雷歐力點點頭，繼續拉著他，示意更往屋內深處走。

TBC (也太少><.......)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是一篇關於酗酒的章節，對於我這個從來不菸不酒的人，其實滿有趣的，  
> 有種可以窺得美國青少年文化的感覺w 這也是翻譯有趣的地方。


End file.
